


PUSH BACK

by seungbinlove7



Series: SeungBin Love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Submission, Switching, seungbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungbinlove7/pseuds/seungbinlove7
Summary: Changbin is the dark, bad boy who likes to tease the other members, but he always seems to pick on Seungmin more. Seungmin is more sensitive and emotional than most, and hates the way Changbin treats him, but he also envies his tough image. Seungmin finds himself thinking of Changbin often, mostly bothered by his comments. He can't seem to get him off his mind and wants to find a way through to him. But the more he tries to get close, the more Changbin teases him, until Seungmin finally confronts him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: SeungBin Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726243
Kudos: 61





	1. READ FIRST : WARNINGS AND SUMMARY

STRONG SMUT - NOT FOR THE WEAK OF HEART!

Themes/Warnings: Angst, Domination, Submission, Bondage, etc.

WATCH THE TRAILER AT : [SEUNGBINLOVE7 (TUMBLR)](https://seungbinlove7.tumblr.com/post/189831151861/watch-the-trailer-created-by)

I wrote this for fun and practice.

I had several mental breakdowns writing it and my soul has been cast forever into hell.

Please consider this when evaluating.

That aside, I hope you enjoy! ;)

\----------------------

09.10.2020 - edited for ot8


	2. <Seungmin Confronts Changbin>

"Why do you put up such a front?" Seungmin asks, slamming the door shut.

Changbin remains in the room with him, looking about as if bored.

"Aren't most of us putting on an act? Why single me out?" he responds.

"Chan says we have to be authentic, be ourselves. I don't put on an act."

"Such a good boy. That's your act, isn't it? Never done anything bad in your life?"

"Seriously, how did you get here being so immature? You're making fun of me for NOT being a bad boy?"

Changbin smirks a little, "I'm just playing my role, aren't you?"

"I'm stupid for letting you piss me off. Forget it. Don't talk to me unless you have to."

Seungmin turns to leave and Changbin grabs his arms and pushes him against the wall, holding him there.

"Do I piss you off?" He feels Changbin's hot breath on his neck. "Good. I should try it more often."

"Huh? Let go, creep!"

"You know... if you were as real as you pretend to be, you wouldn't think of me that way."

Seungmin stops struggling.

"Like, isn't a good boy supposed to care about his friend's feelings?" Changbin asks.

"You're not my friend. You're a jerk to everyone but Chan. I don't know why he puts up with you. You're only here on your skill, not your personality," he says bitterly.

"You don't even know me."

Seungmin gets more heated in response.

"That's what I've been trying to say! You don't let anyone in, you respond to everything with sarcasm or aggression. You're always behind a wall and I have no idea how to deal with you!"

Changbin lets go of him.

"So that's why you're mad. I'm disrupting your world."

"Well... yes! I mean, it's hard enough as it is without you constantly provoking me!" Seungmin yells.

Changbin steps back and looks away.

"Sorry."

Seungmin is somewhat stunned at the sudden change and calms down a bit. He shifts and stands up straight.

"Look, I didn't want to fight, but..."

"I didn't know it bothered you so much."

"Ah... well..."

Changbin looks back up at him, resuming his bad boy persona.

"I tend to take things a little too far. No one tries to stop me, so I keep going."

Seungmin looks at him nervously, feeling conflicted about his dislike of him.

"So, you know. If I get out of line, just push back," Changbin says, giving him a nod.

He steps forward and looks Seungmin in the eyes, who returns the gaze only a moment before looking down, then walks past him and out the door.


	3. <First Domination>

"Hey, knock it off!"

The others are quieted by Seungmin's sudden outburst at Changbin.

"I'm just kidding around," he says, giving him a sly look.

"It's not funny!" Seungmin says hoarsely, getting up from his seat and walking off to his room.

The members look at each other a moment, then Chan speaks up.

"Eh, don't worry about him, guys. I'll talk to him," he says, pushing his chair out.

Changbin gets up quickly and stops him.

"No, I'll talk to him. It's me he's mad at."

Chan looks a little nervous.

"Maybe I should calm him down first?" Chan suggests.

"Let me handle it."

The others are finishing their food as Changbin walks down the hall to Seungmin's room. He tries the door but it's locked.

"Ya. Let me in," he says through the door.

There is no response, so he knocks and calls to him again. Finally, the door is unlocked and opened slightly. Changbin proceeds in and finds the room mostly dark, only a pale dusk streaming from between the blinds. He closes the door and lets his eyes adjust, then sees Seungmin standing, face in hands, and hears his muffled crying. He locks the door and walks over to him.

"What are you crying for? Come on, I'm just teasing you."

He puts a hand on Seungmin's shoulder.

"Even after I told you... why do you keep doing it?" he sniffles, pulling away from him.

"You have to be able to take it. You have to be tougher than that."

Changbin grabs his shoulders with both hands this time.

"You're with the boys. Even as a team, we're going to compete and push each other around."

"Get your hands off me! Why don't you leave me alone?" Seungmin says, shaking free from his grasp again.

His frustration building, fists clenched, he huffs and turns away from Changbin.

"Please just get out! I don't want to be cut down by my own teammate. It's cold. You're a selfish jerk."

"Then what am I doing here, trying to talk to you?" Changbin asks quietly, grabbing his left wrist suddenly.

This startles Seungmin, who turns and swings at Changbin, smacking him in the collarbone and knocking him off balance. He stumbles but catches himself and stands up. Seungmin stands shaking, expecting a counter-attack. But Changbin walks slowly to him again.

"So, you can defend yourself after all. Good."

Seungmin is breathing heavy, nerves ready to pounce on Changbin, who is inches away.

"I asked you a question. If I'm such a jerk, why would I bother coming in after you?"

"Just to humiliate me more, to see me cry. I don't know why you do these things."

Changbin puts a hand on his neck gently, but Seungmin reacts again and grabs his hand, trying to push him off. Changbin holds him even harder and Seungmin struggles, grabbing onto his side in attempt to unsteady him. But Changbin responds with force and keeps him close, his strength making up for his smaller size.

"Ahh... what are you doing... let go," Seungmin grunts.

"Are you going to stop me?" Changbin whispers a threat in his ear.

"Don't... I don't want to fight," he replies.

"Then I'm going to do what I want, and say what I want. Until you learn..."

He pins him close and kisses him on the mouth, softly at first. Seungmin can't believe what is happening, but after a moment he tries to pull away. This only causes Changbin to hold him more forcefully and kiss harder. Once he lets go, Seungmin stumbles back a step.

"What... what are you doing?"

"You're a good boy, you won't tell anyone, right?"

He is speechless as Changbin approaches again, running his fingers through Seungmin's hair and placing a hand on his chest.

"It's not right..." Seungmin whimpers.

"You wanted me to be real, to let you in..." he says, kissing his neck.

"You always act so tough... I hate it. But... I want that too..."

Changbin is pressed against him and he makes no attempt to escape.

"You want to be tough like me? Or do you want... me?" he asks in a low tone, hands grasping him.

"Ahh... I want both..." he says meekly.

With these words, Changbin goes more aggressively, moving Seungmin onto the nearest bed and holding him down.

"I'll show you..."

"Not now... everyone is here."

"The door is locked, no one will bother us."

"Ah... no... stop..."

"Are you talking back to me?" Changbin growls, moving a hand to his neck and applying pressure.

"Hnnh... someone will hear..."

Changbin snickers and leans into him more, then grabs at Seungmin's crotch through his jeans.

"What will they think when they hear you getting fucked? You won't have your good boy image anymore."

He is startled at his dirty talk, but he can't deny the feeling in his body. Changbin rubs him confidently and Seungmin lays motionless, nervous and thrilled at his touch. Changbin has unzipped and pulled down his pants, revealing his average but thick manhood, at attention in the fading light.

"Be a good boy and get on your knees," he commands, pulling Seungmin to the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Seungmin kneels before Changbin, heart pounding, unable to move or speak.

"You're going to do what I say, aren't you?"

He doesn't reply, anxious and conflicted, reluctant but longing. Changbin grabs his jaw tightly.

"You're going to do what I say," he says firmly instead.

"Ah... yes, okay..." Seungmin whimpers.

"I want to feel your tongue, go on..."

Seungmin is blushing and embarrassed, "But... I've never..."

"You know how to do it, don't make me tell you again."

He looks up at him, eyes innocent, and as Changbin stares back down at him with intensity, he feels compelled to comply. At first he moves a trembling hand along Changbin's thigh to grab him, but he smacks it away.

"I said your tongue," he hisses, then says invitingly, "Come and get your first taste."

Seungmin's heart pounds and his head feels dizzy, but despite his reluctance, his body moves to obey. He gets near and closes his eyes, lips parted, tongue hanging down loosely. He senses the heat in front of him and makes a long lick upwards, then another. A part of him expects to disdain it, but the warmth on his tongue and the soft but rigid texture arouses him. He becomes flush with excitement and continues teasing his shaft, then wraps his lips around the head.

"Mmm..." Changbin moans, "Yes, go on."

He lingers there, licking and kissing Changbin's cock, more eager with each moment. Changbin moans softly, enjoying his mate's attention, but then he grabs his shoulder, pushing him down.

"All of it," he growls.

Seungmin takes him in his mouth and lets out a muffled sigh. His mind races with fear as he proceeds to suck off his supposed enemy. He looks up to see Changbin breathing heavy, mouth in a small snarl, eyes fixed down at him. After a couple minutes of practice, he finds the right motion, salivating from the effort.

"Ohhh... that's it. Get it nice and wet."

"Hurry... someone will want in soon," Seungmin says, gasping for air.

"Are you trying to rush me? I'm the one in charge."

He thrusts deep into his throat, surprising him and causing him to choke a little. But it only gets them both more excited and he sucks on him vigorously.

"Take off your pants. Keep going," Changbin orders.

He carefully does as he's told, concentrating. Then without warning, Changbin pulls him to the bed, and pins him on his back. He lets out a soft yelp from being thrown about, and again when Changbin grabs his legs and moves between them.

"No... I... can't..." he begs.

"Don't resist," Changbin says, "Just relax and it will feel good."

Seungmin gasps as he feels Changbin pressing into him, his body clenches instinctively. Changbin senses he is still fighting and grabs his hair, pulling himself down closer.

"You want me to let you in... you have to let me in. Relax."

Seungmin moans and finally resigns to his desire. He lets a long sigh and tries to relax, and Changbin moves in again. He finds what he seeks to claim and growls with anticipation. As he enters the warm heat of his body, he groans and throws his head back. Seungmin is trying to contain his voice, this new sensation feels unwelcome but undeniably satisfying.

"Mmm... you're doing so well... it won't be long..." Changbin says, rocking his hips smoothly.

"Unnnhh..." Seungmin can't help but call out, his body overwhelmed.

There is noise outside in the hallway and upon hearing it Seungmin's body becomes tense again. Changbin sighs as he feels his partner tighten around him, making his motions rougher.

"Fuck... that's it... you're my naughty boy now. No one else will know."

"Ahh... don't say that..."

"You want them to know?" he teases, "I can be louder."

"No!" he says a little too sharply.

After a few seconds, there's a knock on the door.

"You guys all good in there?" it sounds like Chan.

Seungmin's eyes go wide in fright and he covers his mouth.

Changbin smiles wickedly down at him and answers back, "Yeah, we're just talking. We'll be out in a minute."

Then he turns Seungmin on his side and takes him for one last round. Seungmin grasps at Changbin's thigh with one hand while keeping his mouth covered with the other, and it's not long before Changbin spills his relief inside him. Seungmin is overcome with confused feelings, along with his ravaged body, and tears form in his eyes. He turns away in shame and as Changbin pulls away, he curls up and whines quietly. Changbin looks down at him, then lays behind him and wraps his arms around him.

"Are you okay?" Changbin asks softly, kissing his shoulder.

"I'm just confused. I don't know what's happening..."

Knowing that he's not hurt, he resumes his tough talk.

"I told you. You're going to be my naughty boy. I'll show you how."

"I don't understand... why..."

"You will get to know my body, but it won't be as easy to know my heart."

"I... I want to."

"Mmm, that's my sweet boy. You were so good."

Seungmin is embarrassed but smiles a little at being praised. Changbin gives him a kiss on the neck, then stands up and puts his pants back on.

"Now hurry and clean up, I'm leaving in a minute. If anyone asks, just tell them everything's fine."

"Is it?" he asks suddenly.

Changbin turns back to see Seungmin still laying on the bed, his skin pink from the residual rush of their act. He makes no move to cover himself, but stares back at Changbin with a strange bitterness. Changbin searches his eyes and then laughs.

"Oh, now that it's over, you're mad. Is that how it's going to be?"

"I can't believe you did this..."

"You wanted it too. You could have stopped me. I told you to push back and instead you gave in completely."

Seungmin looks away, trying not to get upset again. Changbin leans down over him, grabbing his naked waist.

"And I'm not going to treat you differently. In fact, I'll probably just tease you more," he says mockingly.

Seungmin turns to him angrily and pushes him away. Changbin chuckles mischievously and stands up again.

"Get dressed, I'm leaving. Don't act weird, just go back to hating me or whatever it is you do."

Seungmin's blood boils at his arrogance, but he stubbornly wipes himself off and puts his clothes back on, in time to watch Changbin walk out the door without looking back.


	4. <Chan Has Doubts>

Changbin leaves the room and finds Chan standing in the hallway alone, seemingly waiting for him.

"Hey, everything go all right?" Chan asks, eyes bright and curious.

"Yeah. I said I was sorry. It's all good."

Chan looks his friend over a moment. Changbin is looking annoyed and purposely bored, his usual demeanor when he doesn't want to talk.

"Just take it easy on him, okay? He's not used to how things go with us, y'know?"

"Sure," he responds shortly.

Chan tilts his head and tries to catch Changbin's fleeting gaze.

"What did you two talk about, exactly?"

Changbin stares Chan down.

"I apologized. He was upset, I told him I was just joking. He got over it. Okay?"

"Okaaay. Maybe I'll just make sure he's all right?" he says, pointing to the door.

"Whatever," Changbin replies and walks away.

Chan stands alone in the hallway a moment, suddenly nervous about the way Changbin was acting. Whatever happened between them, he doubted that everything was all good. A passing thought makes his heart jump, but he shakes it away.

"No. Just go find out what happened," he whispers to himself.

He knocks on the door and then opens it, finding Seungmin alone and obviously trying to wipe away tears.

"Ey, mate... You all right?"

"Ah, hi Chan. Yeah, don't worry about it."

Chan walks over to him and looks at his face. He can see distress in his expression and a pale, drained look.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah... I... I mean, everything's fine."

He knows something's wrong, but tries not to speculate.

"Seungmin... Please be honest with me. Did... did he threaten you, or hurt you?"

Seungmin gets nervous at this and looks away when replying, "No. Everything's fine."

"I know that's not true, you're both acting strange. What happened?"

"Look, he said he was sorry but I don't care! I don't like the way he treats me. I told him to leave me alone!"

Chan is taken aback by Seungmin's sudden anger.

"Okay, okay. Let me talk to him, I can help you guys."

"I don't want to deal with him. I... don't like him."

"We can't have this going on, we have to be able to talk and get along for this to work."

"Please, Chan. Just stay out of it!"

Chan takes a step back, watching his teammate bursting with frustration. He takes a deep breath and responds.

"If you're not going to deal with him, then I will. That's my responsibility."

Seungmin walks over to Chan, begging him.

"Please! I promise I won't let it effect our work or anything we have to do. Just don't."

Chan looks at him with sympathy, but then straightens his posture and sighs.

"I'm sorry. I have to make sure this succeeds. I can't let you guys fight."


	5. <Seungmin Pushes Back>

"You thought I was going to let you get away with ignoring me?"

"Leave me alone."

Changbin moves closer, his dark energy is immediately felt by timid Seungmin.

"You didn't do what I told you. Chan started asking questions. What did you tell him?"

"That I don't like you."

"You were supposed to say everything was fine."

He forces himself against Seungmin, grabbing his wrists.

"So, you don't like me?"

"No..."

"Are you going to do anything about it? Do I have to teach you?" he says, nibbling his neck.

"Please..." he begs.

"You have to resist me. Be tough. I know you have it in you."

Changbin tightens the grip on his wrists and forces him back, shoving him into the corner and rubbing himself against him.

"Ah... I don't want to fight..."

"You have to. You'll never get what you need without fighting for it."

Changbin continues kissing his neck and shoulder, then he bites into him firmly, making Seungmin squirm.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"Don't like it? Then stop me."

Upon saying this, Changbin lets go of his wrists and stares him in the eyes, waiting. Seungmin's face is flush with anger, gritting his teeth.

"Going to bite back?" Changbin teases, "I bet you aren't brave enough to try."

Seungmin purses his lips, then smiles a little, still looking directly at his bully. Changbin drives him crazy. Weeks of jokes and humiliation, only to be completely consumed in thinking of him and what he's become to him. Every mistake he makes from his distracted mind only adds to the opportunities for Changbin to prod him further. These frantic thoughts are tensing his body when Changbin pushes him, preparing to overtake him again. But Seungmin's muscles spring him forward, grabbing Changbin and throwing him aside to the ground.

Changbin lands hard on his right side, groaning. Seungmin drops to his knees, then pulls Changbin's leg and drags him closer. He has barely recovered from his fall by the time Seungmin is looming over him. He grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him up, then smacks him across the face, dropping him. Changbin's mouth hangs open in disbelief, then he smiles sweetly as a thrill rushes through his heart. Seungmin takes no notice and huffs harshly, pinning Changbin's legs with his own. He seizes one arm as well, using his free hand to grab Changbin's neck and drag his nails across.

"Someone needs to put you in your place," Seungmin growls.

Seungmin unbuttons his pants with one hand, still holding Changbin down. He struggles mildly, smile still present, but Seungmin has him restrained. He watches as Seungmin pulls his dick out and strokes it a few times, his face showing little emotion in the process. With his free hand, Changbin moves to touch himself, but Seungmin stops and grabs his arm, moving it together with the other and leaving him completely helpless.

"You had yours, it's my turn," Seungmin says, resuming his self-pleasure.

Changbin is almost giggling in excitement in seeing his plan come to fruition. Seungmin works himself in a way that seems familiar; he knows how to get off quickly if he needs to. Changbin tries to meet his eyes, but Seungmin looks away each time, concentrating on his task. His long, slender cock hangs over Changbin's face, more red with each passing minute, and Changbin desperately tries to get his tongue close enough to taste. But when Seungmin finally notices, he stops and smacks Changbin in the face again.

"No, you don't get to have this," Seungmin says, trying anything he can to diminish Changbin's enjoyment.

Changbin sighs and continues to observe, watching Seungmin's reserved but increasingly lustful expression. He bucks his hips a little, testing Seungmin's hold on him, but he doesn't budge. As he approaches climax, Seungmin cannot remain silent and moans lightly under his labored breath. With one long groan he cums, looking down at Changbin for the first time to watch his cum cover his soft face. Changbin sighs passionately and catches a bit on his lips, licking and squirming in joy.

Once he is satisfied, Seungmin untangles himself and stands up, quickly stuffing himself back into his pants. He looks around a moment and grabs a towel, throwing it carelessly towards Changbin. His face still sticky, eyes entranced and hands massaging himself, Changbin grins with contentment.

"You don't have long to take care of yourself and I'm not going to help you," Seungmin says.

Changbin takes the towel and slowly cleans off his face as Seungmin walks over to him and kneels down once again, this time next to his mate.

"Show me how you get yourself off," he orders.

Changbin tries to push himself up, but Seungmin keeps a hold on him. He groans a little, then pulls down his pants and lays for a moment, staring up at Seungmin. He blinks at him seductively and bites his lip.

"Stop wasting time," Seungmin says, letting go and shifting back.

Changbin moves both hands down to his cock, pulling and teasing it to its full hardness. He plays around a little, treating himself roughly at times then lingering slowly. He sighs and huffs after a couple minutes in frustration.

"Please, I need your touch..." he begs, reaching towards him.

Seungmin smirks and instinctively grabs the nape of his own neck, rubbing nervously. But he is resolved to give his enemy payback and grabs his arm, forcing it back.

"No. I want to watch you do it alone."

Changbin resumes pleasuring himself, one hand firmly grasping his cock while the other hand strokes below. Seungmin feels an anxious thrill in his heart as he watches his tormentor helpless before him. He feels surreal, detached from himself, he senses nothing outside of the show playing for him.

"I want my naughty boy. Please..." Changbin whines.

"Mmm... so tough, but look at you now. Can't get off without me?"

He shudders as Seungmin leans closer, his motions faster as he feels his high approaching. Filled with such aching and denial, Changbin's body tingles. He moans fiercely, lifting his shirt to expose his tight stomach, and works himself to the edge. Seungmin suddenly moves in, gnashing his teeth and tugging down on Changbin's collar, biting him hard in the shoulder. He lets out a passion-filled sigh and is sent over, cumming on himself. He grabs at Seungmin, trying to kiss him, but he springs back and hits him again.

"Don't touch me," he says cruelly.

Changbin growls, smiles, and turns to face Seungmin.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

Seungmin doesn't reply. Although Changbin has victory and the satisfaction of finally being resisted, he can't help but fight for supremacy. So he looks at Seungmin with sharp eyes, smirking and snickering.

"Do you like how I handle it? I know you'll want it soon."

Seungmin stares back angrily, realizing that his effort to fight back only added fuel to their flame, and as he looks his wicked mate over, he feels his heart flutter and sink, knowing that Changbin's spell won't be broken. He stands up and turns away, holding back tears as Changbin calls to him.

"Thanks for the fun, my sweet boy."

Seungmin closes his eyes tight, his spirit in suffering. He hesitates, then walks away, saying nothing. As he opens the door, he hears the teasing voice again.

"See you next time."


	6. <Chan's Realization>

"My Seungminnie looks so handsome today," Changbin says in a high pitched tone, giggling.

"Shut up," Seungmin says, walking to the other side of the room.

Chan watches the two of them, particularly Changbin, who is reveling in playing out his sadistic plan. Changbin follows Seungmin after a moment, getting close behind him and whispering, while the others aren't paying much attention to them. But Chan sees that Changbin is still getting on Seungmin's nerves, and feels he has to intervene.

"Ey, guys. Come on, we have a big day ahead," Chan begins, walking over to them.

Changbin turns to Chan and his wicked smile turns down as he says flatly, "Yeah Chan, we know."

Chan pulls Changbin's arm and walks him a few feet away.

In a low voice he tells Changbin, "I thought I told you to stop acting like that to him."

"Like what?"

"Stop playing dumb. What the hell is going on?"

Seungmin appears next to Chan and before Changbin can reply, he speaks up.

"Don't expect him to be real with you, Chan. He's just a fake and a bully."

He then looks directly at Changbin, who smiles and can't help but laugh.

"Listen to this guy. Who do you think you are? Chan's the only one who knows the real me. You wish you were that cool."

Seungmin takes a deep breath, trying to settle his rising blood pressure.

"Why are you trying to piss him... off..." Chan asks, then his voice fades.

 _Oh... no..._ he thinks. He finally realizes that he's seen his friend act like this before.

"It's too easy," Changbin replies, laughing and throwing his trademark aegyo in Seungmin's direction.

Chan steps back and sees Seungmin glaring back at Changbin. But it's not just annoyance or anger; it's jealousy.

Chan barely gets his words out, "Just... be nice... we're set to leave in ten minutes."

He isn't sure if they've heard him, they are locked in a stare while he turns to check on the other members. As he walks away, he looks back one more time to see Seungmin whispering harshly at Changbin, who giggles and pokes him in the sides. Chan swallows nervously as he tries to process what he's seeing, what he _knows_ is going on.

 _What am I going to do?_ he thinks, before putting a cheerful smile back on to greet Jeongin.


	7. <Practice Room>

Changbin takes Seungmin's hand and pulls him into the room, locking the door behind them. The lights flicker on and Changbin turns to see Seungmin trembling before him.

"I saw the way you were looking at me," Changbin begins, "Do you like what you see?"

Seungmin takes a shaky, deep breath and turns away. Changbin walks up behind him, wrapping his muscular arms around his waist, looking over his shoulder at the two of them in the practice room mirror.

"You can't resist me, can you?," Changbin whispers in his ear, hand sliding up the front of his shirt.

Seungmin smiles a little and looks down, feeling Changbin's hand rest over his racing heart.

"I'm going to take what's mine," he hisses, tugging up on his shirt more and pressing his hips into him.

Seungmin grabs his wrists and tries to move them away, but Changbin slides his hands down Seungmin's soft sides and to the front, fingers effortlessly making their way below to grab him.

"You look good, but I'm going to make you look perfect," Changbin says, squeezing on Seungmin then pulling away.

Seungmin watches in the mirror as Changbin takes off his tank top, revealing his tight, tan form. He turns to face him and Changbin leans to the side a little, eyeing Seungmin up and down.

"Take off your clothes," Changbin orders.

Seungmin swallows nervously, he feels weak. A part of him wants to escape, yet another part of him is already pulling his hoodie over his head and tossing it to the ground. Changbin's lips curl up slightly, he tilts his head and gives Seungmin an intense look, compelling him to continue. He takes off the t-shirt remaining and Changbin's smile grows. Seungmin's almond-colored skin is taut and tender and it pleases Changbin to see him standing before him, obeying his command, shy yet eager.

"Keep going. Everything."

As the rest of his clothing is easily removed, shoes and all, Changbin loosens his belt and pants, rubbing across his cock with the palm of his hand. He revels in the sight of his naked prey, then starts his first act of dominance.

"So, I don't even have to force you anymore. You'll do anything I say," he teases.

Seungmin's mouth opens slightly in pained reaction.

"Why... why do you have to humiliate me?" he asks softly.

Changbin walks up to him and slides a hand up his neck, gripping firmly.

"Last time, you were a naughty boy, weren't you? I have to remind you who's in control."

Seungmin can barely keep his footing as Changbin is on him, pushing him backwards, and they collide against the wall. Changbin doesn't let up, one hand keeping him pinned, the other grabbing his ass to pull him closer. He kisses Seungmin and bites his lip, causing him to whine. He slides his shorts off his hips and reveals his growing member, grinding against Seungmin without hesitation. Their squirming heat has them both hard within moments and Seungmin feels the last of his resistance fade.

Knowing he has submitted, Changbin lets go and throws off his clothing. In the bright light of the practice room, there is no modesty. He inspects Seungmin a moment and cherishes seeing his embarrassed partner helplessly waiting for what might happen next.

"Turn around."

Seungmin does as he's told, leaning his head against the wall, resigned to his fate. He hasn't noticed Changbin pick up his belt from the wood floor, folding it over and wielding it with intent. He grabs Seungmin's hip with his left hand and smacks his ass sharply with the belt. Seungmin yelps and tries to look back at what's happening. With another whip, Seungmin's knees go weak and his eyes water. He steadies himself with a hand on the wall, another hand grasping his own dick, trying to balance the pain with some relief.

"Who told you you could do that? You have to wait for me," Changbin says, whipping harder.

Seungmin lets go and, with hands on the wall, holds back his reactions as Changbin continues to abuse him on one side, then the other. Once he is fulfilled, Changbin drops the belt and steps back, then looks at Seungmin's pinkened skin, smiling. Seungmin sighs and recovers his breath, turning his head to see himself in the mirror. He cannot process the sight of his body, sweating and suffering, bared before his captor. Changbin is fully present however and ready to continue.

"Spread your legs more," he says, watching him obey.

"That's a good boy... Now show me your sweet little hole," Changbin goes on, slapping his butt.

Seungmin slowly slides a hand down the wall and behind him and grabs his cheek, steadying his stance. He watches the reflection of Changbin working his cock with long strokes. He spreads himself more, exposing his depth, and Changbin moans softly, gripping himself tighter. Then he stops and kneels down, both hands grabbing Seungmin's ass and squeezing, keeping him apart.

"That's it," he growls, wetting a finger to tease Seungmin's hole. "You know this belongs to me, right?"

He whimpers at the sensation and his fingers grasp at the wall as Changbin stimulates him. After a few moments, his loins ache and desire possesses his body.

"Are you going to be ready for me this time?" Changbin asks, spitting on his hand and rubbing his cock.

"Yes... please..." Seungmin whispers.

Changbin stands up and looks in the mirror, his erection primed, muscular body moist with anticipation. He lines himself up and finds Seungmin, enjoying the sight of his dick slipping inside, his recipient welcoming him with ease. He grabs his hips and pulls himself in further, and Seungmin cries out in lust. Changbin groans as he slowly begins.

"Ohh... I knew you'd want more. You're so good..."

He rides him steadily at first, building up the heat, giving Seungmin a chance to get used to his size. But soon he is thrusting harder, lingering deeply a moment, then retreating again. Seungmin whines and pushes back against him, allowing him fully inside. Changbin looks down at his partner, then over to their reflection. He sees Seungmin bent over, mouth parted in longing, erect cock waving untouched. Changbin slides a hand forward and grabs his shaft tightly, tugging him while his other hand keeps firmly held on his waist.

Seungmin closes his eyes and he feels a wave rush over his nerves as Changbin rides him and squeezes his throbbing meat. He has never experienced the ecstasy of this dual pleasure and he can't contain his passionate cries. Changbin continues stroking him in the same rough manner he treats himself, working him aggressively. When Seungmin opens his eyes again, he catches a glance of their figures in the mirror. He gasps hard as he watches himself getting pounded and the spectacle sends him to the brink.

"Yes, who's going to make you cum? Tell me," Changbin groans, giving Seungmin all his effort.

"Ahhh... you....you're going to... make me.... ahhh!"

Changbin feels Seungmin's body tense around him, he bucks hard and keeps pumping as Seungmin spills his seed on the wall and floor. Then he lets go, gripping Seungmin's hips and finishing himself off, his long, rough sighs filling the room. They remain locked together, panting and rolling against each other, trying to release all their passion. Slowly they relax, their adrenaline-fueled blood settling, nothing left to spend.

Once they let go, Seungmin drops to his knees, exhausted, but sees the mess next to him and quickly grabs his t-shirt to clean it up. Changbin is gathering his clothing and stretching. Seungmin quickly starts dressing while Changbin walks over to him again. He brushes his fingers across his face.

"Don't forget, you're mine," Changbin whispers, "And you're only going to cum for me from now on."

Seungmin smirks a little, slipping his pants on, and Changbin moves in, thick lips sweetly kissing him. Seungmin reaches to hold him when they hear keys sliding into the door's lock, turning. Seungmin quickly backs away, fumbling to put his top on. Through the door walks Chan, who finds the room's air smelling of sweat and his two team mates standing there awkwardly. He swallows hard against the lump in his throat, observing the rest of the scene. Their socks and shoes look tossed about, Seungmin topless and disheveled.

"What the hell are you two doing here? You can't just leave without telling me!" Chan says sharply.

"We... we were just practicing," Seungmin speaks up nervously, putting his hoodie back on.

Chan looks at Changbin, who is glowing with satisfaction.

"Don't lie to me!" Chan snaps back, "I know what's going on."

Seungmin cringes and goes pale, while Changbin just smiles and looks at his friend.

"You can't hide this from me, and if you keep doing this more people are going to find out."

"I don't want to do this!" Seungmin cries, tears forming, "I don't want to disappoint you."

Changbin rolls his eyes at his outburst, sitting down to put on his shoes.

"I'm not disappointed in what you're doing, but how you're doing it," Chan says, looking at both of them.

"Oh, what do you know about how we're doing it?" Changbin snickers, implying something different.

"Sneaking off today like this! You're putting everything at risk! If anyone else finds out, you two will be finished, and then we're all finished!"

Seungmin is crying openly and his shaky voice replies, "I'm sorry, Chan! I didn't want to..."

Changbin gives him an annoyed look, "Seriously? You didn't seem to have a problem ten minutes ago."

Chan walks over to comfort Seungmin and question him, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Seungmin sniffles and wipes his face, "It just happened. It keeps happening. I... I don't know what to do!"

Chan puts a hand gently on his bicep and then gives Changbin a stern look.

"Bin, what the hell have you been doing?"

Changbin is thoroughly irritated at Seungmin's reaction. He stands up and gets in his face.

"So, as soon as you're in trouble, as soon as it's over, you act like you didn't want it?"

Chan pushes Changbin away, "Stop intimidating him!"

"He could have walked away! He could have punched me in the face and told me to fuck off! But he didn't!"

Seungmin hunches over as Chan lets go and turns to Changbin.

"But you don't take no for an answer, do you?" he lectures, "You don't know when you've crossed the line!"

"He... said he wanted me..." Changbin says slowly, suddenly backing down.

Chan is prepared to fire back at him, but sees his friend's change in posture and hesitates. He looks over at Seungmin, who is hiding his face in tears, and back at a defeated Changbin. Ever since he realized what was going on between them, Chan has been trying to figure out what to do. But he didn't think it was this complicated. He knows Changbin isn't lying and he can see how much Seungmin is suffering over their affair.

"Okay... okay," Chan sighs, "I want to help. But, you guys need to talk to me."

Seungmin looks at Chan, trembling.

Softly he asks, "You... you don't care... that this is going on?"

Chan glances at Changbin, who stands silently, head down.

"I'm not going to stop you. I couldn't even if I wanted to. But you have to be more careful."

Seungmin's heart feels tight. He can't handle the fear and uncertainty. Despite all his longing for Changbin, a piece of him wanted Chan to forbid them from seeing each other, to force an end to the crisis. Instead, Chan knowingly embraces the idea, as if he's seen it before, leaving Seungmin feeling like he understands his lover even less.

"Bin... Bin, are you listening?" Chan asks firmly.

Changbin looks up at him, nods, and then fixes his gaze on Seungmin. When he notices, Seungmin stares back at him bitterly. But after a moment, he feels guilty, seeing Changbin also affected. Lost in each other, they barely hear Chan's demands.

"No more sneaking off. If you have a problem, you come to me. And for god's sake don't get caught."

Chan's frustration level is high, he feels resentful at Changbin for making him deal with this. But he knows he's only blaming him to ease his own conscience. He also knows how his friend can behave and feels compelled to remind him.

"And... stop pushing him around. He deserves better than your abuse. It's not cute, you know?"

Changbin frowns, turning away. Chan looks at his phone.

"We have twenty minutes. Make sure you have your story straight and meet at the dorm."

Chan gives them a final gaze, leaving the room with quick footsteps. The two men are left alone once again, the tangle of emotions in the air weighs on them both. Seungmin sits and sighs, shaky hands collecting his socks. Changbin is still back turned, face straining to contain his regret. He bites his tongue to distract himself and suppress his feelings. But when he turns to Seungmin again and sees his weary face, his chest aches.

Seungmin finishes getting ready and says, "Just stay away from me."

Changbin opens his mouth, further pained, "You... want to stop?"

Seungmin doesn't reply, just stands up and walks towards the door. Changbin yells to him.

"Don't deny me! You... you said you wanted me."

He stops, still facing the exit.

"I can't deny you. That's why you should just leave me alone. Please..."

Without looking back, he leaves Changbin stunned in the silence of the room, which only minutes earlier was filled with the calls of their intimacy.


	8. <The Drunk Scene>

It's been three days since their last encounter and Seungmin has paid Changbin no attention. He won't talk back, won't listen, and definitely won't look him in the eye. That night, Changbin is defeated, wanting nothing more than to be with Seungmin but instead feeling rejected. The only thing easing his pain is the last of a bottle of whiskey, numbing his heart and soon giving him courage. Chan knows all too well: Changbin won't take no for an answer. So, he sneaks quietly to Seungmin's room and enters without knocking.

"What are you doing here?" Seungmin whispers harshly as Changbin approaches.

"I miss you... Seungminnie," he whines, "Why won't you talk to me?"

He kisses and nuzzles his neck, breathing heavy. Seungmin smells the air and leans back, then pulls away.

"Are you drunk?"

Changbin pouts.

"You don't approve?"

"I... I don't care what you do."

Changbin looks down.

"Then why do you hate me?"

Seungmin's heart aches as he sees him standing with shoulders drooped, kicking his foot about. He reaches for Changbin and rubs his arm.

"I don't hate you... I..."

He pulls him close and hugs him. Tears well in Changbin's eyes and he sighs at the embrace.

He looks up at Seungmin and says quietly, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I thought you liked it."

Seungmin can't find his words. He did like it. He can't deny Changbin's hold on him. The more he resisted, the more he wanted it, and every encounter left his heart further entangled. And now the presence of Changbin, unusually docile, only adds to his desire and confusion.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Seungmin admits shyly, running his fingers through Changbin's straight, dark hair, "why do you treat me this way?"

"You said you wanted to be tough like me..." he says, snuggling against Seungmin.

He looks at Changbin's sad face and asks, "And what do _you_ want?"

Changbin whines softly and buries his head in his partner's shoulder.

"I can be hurt too..." Changbin explains, "It's easier if I just keep everyone away. No one but Chan ever challenged me, until you..."

Seungmin's eyes dart about as he listens to his words, trying to make sense of it all.

"I never knew that side of you... and I wanted to... So I tried to bring it out more..."

Seungmin begins to understand. He didn't tease him to be cruel, he liked seeing him react. He wanted him to resist and take control. The one night that he did push back, he remembers the expression of delight on Changbin's face, and how much he begged for him. He feels a rush thinking back on that encounter and excitement flows through him, imagining another opportunity. Seungmin senses that he has the advantage and suddenly pulls on Changbin's hair, forcing his head back.

"So, the bad boy just wants me to punish him?" he whispers in his ear, licking lightly.

"Ohh... yes... please..." Changbin moans, his strong hands grasping at Seungmin's pajamas.

Seungmin lets go and smiles, his cock twitches at the thought of finally having his way with him. He pulls him down to his bed and leans over him, straddling his legs.

"You'll have to wait," he says in a low, sweet voice, "I want to make sure it's done properly."

They lay down together, neither trying to win over each other, no game to play that night. In his relaxed state, Changbin cuddles Seungmin and holds his hand, giving him wet kisses along the collarbone. He unbuttons Seungmin's top more and rubs his fingers along his chest. Seungmin sighs as Changbin plays with his nipples. He feels along Changbin's body, pulling him in for a kiss, tasting the whiskey on his breath. Changbin weighs on him and they stay captured with each other's lips for a while. Then Changbin lays down, snuggling him again.

"Minnnn... You told Chan... you don't want to do this?"

"I was scared. I'm sorry."

Changbin nibbles his ear softly, hand roaming down to his waist.

"I'm so confused... but... ahhh... you make me feel so good..." he sighs as Changbin rubs his crotch gently.

"Just enjoy it... don't be afraid."

"Ahh... stop," Seungmin whines, grabbing Changbin's hand, "We can't right now... just... hold me..."

Changbin makes a cute noise, then cuddles him tightly. Seungmin squirms, then settles in with his arms around him. They rest quietly, enjoying each other's warmth. Changbin has the luxury of feeling carefree, while Seungmin tries hard to let go of his anxiety. But as Changbin's roaming hands caress his body, he takes a deep breath and relaxes.

Their worlds are always so busy, time rushing past them; but tonight they stretch a few spare moments with sweet words and attentive fingers. They don't have to think about anything else. Seungmin's uncertainty feels eased, finally getting a glimpse of the man beneath and understanding his place in all this. Meanwhile, Changbin is buzzed and content, rubbing and pinching his lover. But the night draws on, and Seungmin eventually gets up and stretches.

"Come on, you can't stay... Hyunjin will be back before morning," he says.

Changbin follows and complains, nuzzling him, and he smiles.

"Soon..." Seungmin says, giving him a long kiss. "Now go."

Changbin lets go, but doesn't move away.

"Seungmin..."

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow... Don't ignore me... If you really want me..." he says, holding Seungmin's hand.

"Ah... we should be careful though."

"They didn't even notice before. But now, they think you don't like me..."

Seungmin swallows hard. Every time he has to deal with the reality of their situation, he starts to feel regret.

"Maybe we could... be friends?"

Seungmin stutters, "Ah... well..."

"I like to push my friends around. I hope that's okay. I like it... rough," he whispers, turning on his dark charm.

Seungmin's heart beats faster, but instead of feeling nervous, he decides to test out his new role. He grabs Changbin's other hand and forces him closer, then pins his arm back and leans over him. Changbin lets a short groan in reaction and tries to get free. Seungmin fights against his strength harder, and soon Changbin yields with labored breath.

Seungmin growls, "Like this?"

"Mmm... yes... my naughty boy," he sighs.

Seungmin can't help but smile, enjoying his new power.

"How dare you get drunk and come bother me like this, after I told you to leave me alone? Are you trying to piss me off? I'm going to have to teach you to behave."

"Yes..." Changbin's mouth opens longingly, his arms straining against Seungmin's hold.

"You'd better not make me upset again," Seungmin threatens, "You'll only make it worse next time."

Changbin gives a satisfied, low laugh, growling at him playfully. They engage in one last, heated kiss, then Seungmin slaps his behind and pushes him towards the door.

"Go. Don't make me tell you again," he says in a low voice, and Changbin leaves with a peaceful grin.


	9. <Changbin's Punishment>

They all have the night off. Some are choosing to hang out, or go eat, some are taking the time to sleep, or practice alone. Seungmin searches the dorms looking for Changbin, but hasn't seen him since their last group meeting of the evening. When Chan notices him, he stops him to talk.

"What's up?"

Seungmin looks around a moment, then whispers, "Have you seen Bin?"

Chan smiles a moment, then pauses.

"He left rather quickly after the meeting. I don't know where he went... Is everything all right?"

"Ah, yeah, Chan... we're okay."

"He's not being a jerk to you, is he?"

Seungmin laughs a little, blushing.

"Ah... no, no... we're fine."

Chan looks at him doubtfully, searching his eyes.

"I promise. I just... wanted to see him."

Chan scrunches his face a bit, then gives Seungmin a beaming smile.

"All right, mate. Eh, make sure you're both back and ready at 7, yes?"

Seungmin swallows nervously and responds, "Of course."

As Chan wanders off, Seungmin is still left wondering where to look. Finally, he pulls out his phone, scrolling through his messages. He hesitates, then sends one off.

_Hey, where are you?_

**nowhere :)**

Seungmin is amused but flustered.

_You'd better tell me where you are. Or I'll find you and make you regret it._

**is that a promise? :***

He's still not used to the constant games and banter, but he knows where it's leading.

_You're being very bad tonight. Leaving without telling me? And now talking back._

**come and find me then ;)**

Seungmin scoffs for a moment, then a street address comes through. He runs to his room, grabbing a mask and hat, and leaves as quickly for his destination. It's a rainy night and Seungmin hurries along the streets and alleys, relying on directions the further he goes. He arrives at the street, looking around for the address. The neighborhood is dark, with closed industrial shops and stalls lining the road. He looks about carefully, he sees one or two people in the distance but it's otherwise quiet.

He comes to a door with a metal gate, the place he's supposed to be. After looking around again, no one in sight, he tries the gate and enters. He finds himself in a gym and within moments he hears sounds coming from behind a wall. He approaches and hears grunting and heavy breathing. His heart quivers as he peers around the corner and sees Changbin sitting on a bench, working out his biceps.

He watches silently, slowly approaching, and soon Changbin notices him in the mirror. He smiles a little and continues, showing himself off. The smell of sweat and metal brings Seungmin to his senses. He takes a deep breath, fighting against his trembling body, and straightens his posture. All the way here he was thinking about what he'd find, what he would do, and as Changbin drops his weights and stands up, Seungmin knows he has to move in and start strong or else be overpowered.

"You've been bad... being so rude to me..." Seungmin whispers harshly, fingertips gripping Changbin's thick neck, "Even after you were warned... you must like being in trouble."

"I do whatever I want. Who are you to tell me what to do?" Changbin argues, leaning into him.

"You've already forgotten?" Seungmin pulls on his hair, causing him to yelp.

"Agh, fighting dirty already? No fair..."

Changbin feigns harm and Seungmin lets go, concerned. But Changbin uses this opportunity to slap his hands away and move in, knocking one foot out from underneath him. He drops to one knee, then leaps forward and slams Changbin to the floor, pinning his wrist back. Changbin winces and looks up at Seungmin, pouting. For a second, he hesitates, then sees him smile a little. But this time Seungmin isn't caught off guard, and holds Changbin down firmly as he resists once again.

"You're not going to win," Seungmin growls, holding him down with all his weight.

"I'm stronger than you, it's only a matter of time," Changbin responds, pushing on Seungmin's chest.

They struggle against each other for a moment, then Seungmin straightens himself and backhands Changbin across the face. The sting causes him to gasp and suddenly his muscles relax. Seungmin's adrenaline is still flowing and he starts pulling off Changbin's tank top, his movements strong and decisive. Seungmin sucks on his neck, tasting his salty skin, triggering his own animal lust. He feels out of his mind.

"I told you I was going to punish you," Seungmin says, "But I think you might enjoy it too much."

"Seungmin... I need you..."

"Then do what I say. If you fight me, you get nothing."

"I'll be good, I swear," he whines.

Seungmin smiles and laughs in his throat at this sweet sight of submissiveness. He undresses Changbin, looming over his naked body, then kisses him softly. After a moment of relief, Seungmin resumes control.

"Lay down over there," he commands, pointing to a bench.

Changbin moves to stand, but Seungmin pushes him down.

"Crawl," he says cruelly.

Changbin groans and gets on all fours, moving like a wounded animal, and lays on the incline bench. He spreads his legs and plays with himself. Seungmin walks over and pulls his hands away, then slaps him lightly on the face.

"Did I say you could do that? You said you'd be good."

Changbin grasps at Seungmin, biting his lip, trying to be cute, but Seungmin grabs his hands and forces them back again.

"You're just asking for it," he says, slapping him harder this time, "Now stay put."

Changbin sighs and watches as Seungmin grabs three resistance bands. He proceeds to tie his legs to the bench and his arms behind him. Changbin pretends to complain, but Seungmin can see the satisfaction in his eyes. He stands back and examines Changbin, who sneers while waiting for his next move. Seungmin walks around him, gloating and teasing him, then kneels down and puts a hand on his face. Changbin presses against his hand, then licks and nibbles.

Seungmin takes his time, teasing Changbin's body, barely brushing his golden skin. Every so often, he pinches him hard or slaps his hip, watching the startled and pleased reaction on his face. He rubs his thighs and plays around his genitals, denying him any direct contact. Regardless, Changbin's desire grows as he is sweetly tormented by his naughty fantasy. Not giving in, Seungmin tickles his ass and teases him for a minute, slender fingers rubbing and poking gently.

Changbin moans quietly, "Ohh... fuck me, please..."

"You think you deserve me?"

"Please, Seungminnie..." he begs, tugging against the restraints.

"To think about how much agony you caused me... I should just leave you like this."

"I'm sorry, Min..."

He kneels next to him, breathing in his ear.

"Mmm... Look how helpless you are. A tough guy, who does whatever he wants... having to beg for it."

"I'll do anything you want," Changbin groans, hips thrusting slowly, longing for him.

"Of course you will, you don't have a choice," Seungmin says harshly, taking off his clothes.

Changbin breathes the passionate air heavily as Seungmin nears. He straddles Changbin, rigid cock lingering in his face, and with eager eyes Changbin opens his mouth. He teases him a moment, waving it beyond reach, then lets it hit his outstretched tongue. As he gets a taste and fights harder to get close, Seungmin finally leans his hips foward to give Changbin access. He licks and slurps with delight, his own manhood rock hard. Then Seungmin holds Changbin's face still and presses himself on his soft, wet lips, and Changbin takes him in.

"Ahhh... yeah... you look so good like this," Seungmin sighs.

More than trying to pleasure himself, Seungmin tries to force himself on his mate. He tests his limits, making him choke once or twice, then finds the right spot for Changbin to perform. He sucks long and slow, head tilted, lips tight, saliva leaking from his mouth. Seungmin enjoys the view, thinking about how only a few weeks ago he couldn't stand the sight of him. His mind flashes with moments of being victimized by Changbin and his heart pounds faster. He thrusts and makes him gag.

"Enough. I'm not done with you," he says, pulling his dick out and standing up.

Changbin gives him an aggressive look and continues to struggle. Seungmin leaves and returns with a towel, which he places over Changbin's eyes and ties down. Now fully restrained and blind, Changbin is completely at his mercy. Seungmin bends down and rubs his chest, feeling the hardness of his muscles and the pulse of his heart. He runs his fingers up and down his sides, then scratches his hips, causing him to hiss. But the pain is sweet to Changbin, who groans and squirms, rigid cock wobbling with his movements.

"You don't get to have me tonight... You won't be needing this..."

Seungmin grabs his penis suddenly and squeezes hard, Changbin sighs and rolls his hips back. Unable to watch as Seungmin begins to work him, strong and slow, he can only lay back and concentrate on the sensations. He's wanted Seungmin's hands on him for weeks, imagining the moment as he must now. But he savors his touch as Seungmin continues, watching his reactions, going on him steadily then backing off, keeping him wanting more. After a few waves like this, Changbin is whimpering, ready for release but unable to help himself.

"Do you want to see yourself cum?"

"Yes... please..." Changbin whispers.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you," Seungmin teases, fingertips caressing his throbbing head.

"Ohh... Yes! Please!" he whines louder.

"You better remember how good I am to you," he growls, rubbing his neck as he moves to slip off the blindfold.

By the time Changbin's vision returns, Seungmin is already on him again, slender fingers wrapped tightly around him. He knows that Changbin likes it rough and gives him all his effort, his own breathing and lust increasing at the act. Changbin is bucking against the restraints in response, harsh moans escaping his mouth, eyes fixed forward.

He can only take another minute of this before he is struggling wildly, at his peak, sent over by Seungmin's handling. He cums all over his stomach and chest, muscles straining, then relaxes and recovers his breath as Seungmin lets go. He looks over his satisfied victim and stands up.

"Look at you... sweaty and filthy... All the trouble you caused and now I have to clean you up... "

Seungmin unties the restraints and Changbin sighs, stretching and shaking his limbs to recover.

"Get up. Go to the showers."

Changbin doesn't listen, still wanting to enjoy the relief in his body. But Seungmin smacks him on the arm.

"Now," he orders.

As soon as Changbin stands up, Seungmin grabs the back of his neck forcefully.

"I want you nice and clean, come on."

He doesn't let go as they go down a hallway and turn to a large tile room lined with showers and benches. He pushes Changbin to one of the stalls and turns on the water. They both sigh as they enjoy the refreshing warmth and rinse themselves off. Within moments they are on each other again, Changbin still longing to finally be taken, Seungmin enjoying the thrill of his lover's kiss. The sound of passionate embrace echoes across the room, their hands desperately clinging to each other's bodies. Seungmin moans as Changbin plays with his slippery cock, fingers sliding along it effortlessly.

"Please... I want it so much... I've been thinking about it every night...." Changbin begs.

"Yeah? You want this?" Seungmin asks, turning Changbin to the wall and pressing against him.

Changbin moans as Seungmin teases his ass with his manhood, he spreads his legs more with expectation. But Seungmin doesn't go further, instead pawing at Changbin's drenched meat. He calls out from the touch on his sensitive head, bracing the wall and pushing back, grinding his hips, trying to tempt Seungmin in. But Seungmin torments him, denying him what he desires.

"Not yet..." Seungmin whispers in his ear, smiling wickedly.

Changbin groans in frustration and turns around to face him, grabbing his arms and getting physical again. Seungmin doesn't give him room however, leaning in hard and pinning him against the wall. He grabs Changbin below again and he yelps, yielding to him. Seungmin slams him back once again as water continues pouring down on them.

"I won't give you anything with that attitude." Seungmin threatens, "Are you ungrateful?"

"No... Please..."

Seungmin stands back and watches Changbin, hot water running down his tight body, sultry eyes tempting him. He turns off the water and walks around the corner, returning with a towel. He dries himself off, then takes his time doing the same for his partner. Once finished, Seungmin takes Changbin's hand and leads him to one of the benches. He gets comfortable and prepares himself, and Changbin watches gleefully as Seungmin lubes his meat thoroughly, enjoying each stroke.

"Come give me that tight ass..." Seungmin orders, one hand grasping himself, the other beckoning him over.

Changbin turns around and hovers over Seungmin's lap. He spreads himself and leans forward, showing everything to him. With his cock glistening and ready, Seungmin's eyes remain fixed as he guides himself to Changbin's tunnel and presses onward. He gasps as he enters, sliding slowly, savoring every sensation of this new experience.

They are both already moaning hard as Seungmin goes slowly, hands planted on Changbin's cheeks as he helps him ride. The pleasure in Seungmin's body is overwhelming, but he concentrates on controlling his movements, listening to his lover's rapturous cries.

"Ohh... it's so good..." Changbin moans.

"Unnh... you're so tight..." Seungmin says softly, closing his eyes, focusing on the heat below.

"Don't hold back, give me more..."

Seungmin pulls on Changbin's hips, driving deeper, and Changbin leans into him, head thrown back.

"Ohhh, yes, that's it..."

Seungmin gives him everything, his body electric, his mind fully present, his heart full. He feels removed from himself; no pain, no worry, no earthly concerns beyond the creature before him. Changbin grunts and groans from the pressure, his legs burning. But his discomfort is dulled by the satisfaction of his fantasy finally being fulfilled. Lost in his carnal delight, he is completely conquered.

"Ohh... harder! Please!" Changbin cries.

Seungmin bucks his hips with all his might to please Changbin and show his strength. Locked together in wanton passion, they take out all their desire and frustration. Finally, Seungmin slows down to catch his breath, and runs his hands down Changbin's back, then slaps his ass firmly.

"Turn around, I want to see you," Seungmin says, his voice low and heavy.

Changbin does as he's told, mounting him again, taking him in and gazing down at him with wild satisfaction. Seungmin grasps Changbin's strong thighs and rocks him steadily, feeling his semi-rigid cock slapping against his taut stomach. Seungmin looks at him, finding the right flow, and calls out in pleasure.

"Do you like what you see?" Changbin pants, a devilish smile spreading across his lips.

"Ahh... yes... you're so hot... you drive me crazy..." he responds through fierce sighs.

Seungmin studies his lover's body as he works towards climax. Changbin's skin glows like warm honey in the heat of their activity, his muscles bulging and straining. He traces over Changbin's soft face, which is locked in an expression of lust, and he is suddenly riding a crest. He starts to whimper and Changbin looks down at him, sweat dripping, teeth gritting. Their eyes meet and Seungmin is in heaven as he drives hard then explodes inside Changbin with loud, unsuppressed cries.

Seungmin pulls Changbin closer and gives him a luscious kiss, which they linger on, holding the euphoric feeling as long as they can. They pant and sigh, caressing and touching tenderly to ease the comedown. Finally they let go, each finding a place to lie back and recover. Seungmin sits up again but Changbin leans over him, laughing low.

"Mmm... good. You're ready to be my naughty boy now."

Seungmin blushes and says shyly, "I'll try..."

"I know you can... but you like to be pushed around too, don't you?"

He is too embarrassed to respond as Changbin nuzzles him and rubs his hips.

"Come on, it's late," Changbin says, standing up and reaching his hand out.

They retrace their path and find their clothes again, collecting them and dressing. Changbin looks at him with a particular satisfaction that gets Seungmin wondering. Something had been nagging at him for a while, and he doesn't want to speculate anymore. They are enjoying a final moment of close affection when Seungmin speaks up.

"Bin, there's something I want to know."

"Mmm?"

"You lured me all the way out here and made me fight you. Do you treat all your 'friends' this way, or just me?"

"I have to know how far someone is willing to go for me."

"Was this some sort of test? Tchh.."

"You aced it," he says playfully, but Seungmin isn't amused.

"Well, it makes me feel like an idiot," he says, pulling away.

"What's your problem?"

"All I've been wanting is for you to be genuine, but I still don't know who I'm dealing with!"

Changbin narrows his eyes.

"Oh, the part where Seungmin starts to regret everything that's just happened. Can we skip this part tonight?"

Seungmin stutters and can't speak.

"Yes, let's forget it. I'll go ahead first. Wait a while."

"But..."

"Don't ruin this night with your bullshit!" Changbin snaps, turning to him aggressively.

Seungmin steps back quickly, throat tightly suppressing his words. Changbin glares at him bitterly.

"I thought you had learned..." Changbin says, turning to the door. "But you still don't understand."

Seungmin hears rain falling outside as Changbin opens the gate and slams the door shut, swearing loudly. Seungmin is left alone, his body exhausted, his mind swimming in doubt, his heart in pieces.


	10. <Seungmin Talks to Chan>

"Chan, can I... talk to you?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"I... I wanted to ask you about... Changbin."

Chan looks at him more attentively and waits.

"You know him better than anyone. And... I still don't understand him. I don't know why he treats me this way."

Chan takes a deep breath and composes his thoughts.

"Bin is... complicated. He's been through a lot. We all have of course, but... it hasn't always been easy for him."

"He plays these games... I don't know what he wants from me."

Chan swallows, mind flashing for a second with a glimpse of the past.

"It's hard to get through to him. He... demands a lot from his friends."

Seungmin's mind races as he hears Changbin's words echoing inside. His voice shakes as he questions Chan.

"Changbin told me once... no one else had ever challenged him but you... does that mean...?"

Chan laughs nervously and waves his hand.

"No, no, mate. Nothing like that. He's never even tried that with me. He knows I'm just not..."

Seungmin tilts his head curiously.

"I'm not available. It's just not my thing right now, either way, you know?"

"I see... but how did you know... I mean, you didn't seem surprised at all. Has he... done this before?"

"Eh..." Chan hesitates, recalling distant memories of his music partner, but dodges the question, "I can't talk about that. His past is his, okay?"

"You've seen him do this before, haven't you?"

"Seungmin. I'm not going to bare my friend's past to you. He trusts me with those things. If you want to know, ask him. I want to help you but that's not my place."

Seungmin feels bitter but remains quiet, heart heavy with doubt.

Chan pats his arm and tries to be more cheerful, "Ey. Don't worry, mate. He's really fond of you."

Seungmin goes soft a moment, but his worry overwhelms him again and keeps him silent.

He finally speaks up quietly, "Okay, Chan. Thanks."

He walks towards the exit but Chan gets his attention.

"Don't let him get to you. The games are just his way..."

Seungmin sighs, "I know..."


	11. <Changbin Confronts Seungmin>

Seungmin is reading in his quiet and empty room when the door opens and is slammed shut suddenly. He looks up and sees Changbin standing with an irritated expression. Within seconds, his voice cuts through the silence.

"Ya! Why are you talking to Chan about us?"

"Because he told us to come to him and I'm losing my mind!"

"You're serious..."

"Why did Chan know you would be up to something like this? Has this happened before?"

Changbin doesn't answer at first, then says, "It's none of your business."

"Excuse me?" Seungmin's voice gets louder, "So, this means nothing to you, is that it?"

"Shut up. You're being paranoid."

"Because you won't stop torturing me! I thought we were past these games."

Changbin gets in Seungmin's face.

"If you don't like it, don't play. I told you, this is who I am."

"Even after all of this, you still won't let me in without a fight."

"What are you hoping to find, anyway?"

"I just want to know what I am to you! Because if I'm just another... conquest!"

"That's right, you're not my first! Is that what you need to hear?"

Seungmin's heart is wounded at this and his body loses strength. Changbin's posture turns aggressive.

"Instead of just enjoying what we have, you had to try and figure everything out! Chan didn't tell you because he's a good friend and he knows when to keep his mouth shut, unlike you!"

Seungmin is stunned, head tilting down and away. Retreating into his mind, he tries to process what he's heard with all the other chaos swarming in his head. He doesn't notice Changbin move away to take off his hat and jacket, pacing about the room with frustration. The tightness in his chest increases along the disparity in his heart, torn between feeling used and still needing him. Changbin approaches him again and he darts his eyes in his direction, but he isn't prepared as Changbin grabs his arms and pulls him against his body.

"You're causing me a lot of trouble. I don't think you're ready yet. Maybe a little pain will teach you."

Changbin bites and sucks his neck, handling him roughly, and Seungmin starts to cry. After a moment, Changbin stops and looks at him.

"Oh, Min..." he says softly.

He hugs him and rubs his back a moment, then holds him close.

"Why does it matter, what happened in the past?" Changbin asks.

"I thought this was something special," Seungmin weeps.

"Who said it isn't?"

Changbin pulls him in for gentle kiss and wipes away his tears. Seungmin finally looks at him again and Changbin smiles sweetly, then grips his neck firmly.

"You're so good. But you still have a lot to learn. It's time for another lesson."

"Ahh... no..."

"You don't want me?" Changbin's voice is husky as he pulls at Seungmin's clothes and rubs his chest.

"You're all that I want..." Seungmin whimpers, clinging to Changbin's waist.

Changbin's arousal grows and he starts tugging on Seungmin's pants, slowly exposing him and taking possession of him.

"Mm... you say these sweet things, but then you're so difficult. You say you don't want to fight, but you like to push back, don't you?"

"I'm sorry..." Seungmin says quietly, suppressing his voice despite Changbin's handling.

"Such lies... Always so apologetic when you're in trouble. Why are you giving in? You should stand up for yourself. Are you going to let me just take what I want?"

Changbin grabs his ass and presses his rigid member against Seungmin, then pushes him onto the bed. He grabs his head and waves his cock in his face.

"Put those sweet, sorry lips on me. Show me how much you want it."

"No..." Seungmin turns his head, but Changbin grabs him harder, snickering.

"Are you disobeying me? Who do you think you are?"

"Unnh... stop..."

"Make me!" Changbin hisses, smacking him in the face.

Seungmin groans and his eyes sting with tears. His blood starts to boil, his nerves on edge, as Changbin continues to taunt him.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy to know me. You want me to be your sweet thing? You have to earn it."

Seungmin growls in anger and pulls Changbin down to the bed. He holds him down and tries to get between his legs, but Changbin pushes him back. He gets on top, but Seungmin punches him in the shoulder and stops him. Locked in struggle again, Seungmin huffs as he wrestles Changbin onto his side, pinning his legs with his own. Changbin sighs passionately as Seungmin forces himself on him, giving him little warning. In his frustration, he grabs Changbin's throat, choking him with each thrust as he pulls himself forward.

"Oh, yes... that's it. Do you like fucking me?"

"Ahh... you feel so good..." he whines as Changbin's voice sets his heart racing.

"I'm not giving up that easily," Changbin grunts, grabbing his hand and prying it from his neck.

"Grrr... Stop."

Seungmin wraps his arms around his waist, trying to stay on him.

"How much do you want it?" Changbin taunts him as he easily breaks out of his grasp.

"Ahh... You're too strong... I knew you were holding back..."

Changbin laughs, letting Seungmin overtake him again. He feels Seungmin's hands rub his chest and stomach, hips still smacking into his ass. Seungmin grabs Changbin's shaft and slides up and down, groaning, his body hot with desire. He works him firmly at first, then stops and caresses instead, fingers lingering on his throbbing head. Changbin moans softly as Seungmin continues thrusting and jerking him, hot breath in his ear.

"Have you been letting me win?"

"Of course... I've been waiting for someone worth losing to..."

Seungmin feels Changbin's body react to his persistent motion and hears a long moan escape his lips. He covers Changbin's mouth with one hand while finishing him off with the other, driving deep inside him as he cums. The sticky fluid covers his fingertips and in his wild fervor he brings it to his lips, tasting its warm salt, then gives some to Changbin, who is still squirming in heat.

He slows down and concentrates, clinging to Changbin, and soon he can take no more. He puts a hand over his own mouth to muffle his cries, riding out the waves. Changbin groans quietly as Seungmin comes down and lets go, turning on his back to catch his breath. Within moments, he pulls Changbin close and kisses him deep, comforting him.

"You make me feel so good," Seungmin whispers.

Changbin smiles a little and snuggles in closer. Seungmin cuddles his lover, but his hands keep roaming, massaging his toned stomach and strong shoulders. He kisses and sighs, pulling him closer.

"I can't keep my hands off of you."

Changbin buries his head in Seungmin's chest, then lightly kisses his neck and lips, giving Seungmin a thrill. With his heart overflowing, he holds Changbin preciously, taking in the loving sensations.

"Ahh... Bin... you're so gentle... I never knew..." Seungmin sighs.

The sudden presence of this sweet submission sends Seungmin into another bout of desire. He presses Changbin against his body, kissing him over and over. Changbin whimpers softly while Seungmin experiences another high of excitement before becoming calm again. As they drift off to sleep he holds onto Changbin tightly as he holds onto a single thought: The only time he doesn't feel conflicted and afraid are these stolen moments with his lover.


	12. <The Next Morning>

Just before dawn, Seungmin is barely conscious, warm and clinging to his mate, when he hears keys in the door. He startles awake as the light is flipped on and he sees Hyunjin walk in and shut the door. Hyunjin turns to see Changbin in bed, snuggled up against Seungmin, both naked and barely covered. Seungmin panics and pulls the blankets up.

"Ah, shit! Bin! Bin, wake up!"

Changbin groans and nuzzles Seungmin's neck.

"Stop," he pushes him away and shakes him, "Wake up!"

Changbin opens his eyes, groggy, and looks behind him to where Seungmin is staring in fright.

"Hmm, oh well," Changbin says apathetically, laying back down and snuggling Seungmin again.

"Get off me!" Seungmin says, pushing Changbin off him again.

Changbin gives him an annoyed look, then closes his eyes and drops his head on the pillow.

"Hyunjin... it's... not what you think," Seungmin begins.

"Everyone gets up to some sort of activity they're not supposed to... but I wasn't expecting this."

"Please... please don't tell anyone."

Hyunjin smiles at Seungmin, "Don't worry, I won't. But, you should be more careful."

"I... I didn't think you were coming back this early."

"Yeah, well, things didn't go as planned."

Seungmin looks at him concerned, "What happened?"

"Erm, let's talk about it later. I'll give you two a few minutes."

Seungmin wants to say more, but Hyunjin drops his bag and coat off, then leaves the room.

"Shit..." Seungmin sighs, then turns to Changbin, "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Changbin peeks one eye open, then the other.

"What point is there in being upset over it? So what if he knows?"

"Because no one is supposed to know! I wish you'd take that idea more seriously!"

Changbin sits up suddenly.

"Ya! Why are you taking this out on me? You are part of this too!"

"Ughh... What am I going to say..."

"Are you going to lie? You were sure ready to make up something."

"What do you want me to say? We're not supposed to be doing this! We shouldn't be doing this..."

Changbin scoffs and throws off the blankets.

"Maybe you don't know what you want," Changbin says, getting out of bed.

"Don't you care about what this is doing to me? Or do you enjoy watching me suffer?"

Changbin turns around and throws downs his hands, yelling at Seungmin.

"You're hurting me too, you know! As soon as I let you in, I have to deal with you second-guessing everything!"

Seungmin has no answer as Changbin finds the rest of his clothing and dresses hastily.

"You're the one who's not being real! You'll tell me anything when we're together! Then as soon as you're satisfied, it's _No, we shouldn't, we can't, I didn't want to_! How do you think that makes me feel?!"

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

Changbin takes a deep breath to calm his rage, feeling guilty as he sees Seungmin's subdued expression.

"Rrr... Just... deal with Hyunjin. I'm still going to have Chan bothering me, so he's your problem."

Changbin gives Seungmin a final bitter glance, then turns to the door.

"Bin... I didn't mean..."

Changbin interrupts, "When you figure out what you do mean, we can talk. Until then, save your apology," then leaves, slamming the door behind him.


	13. <A Different Understanding>

Changbin enters the hallway, door slamming behind him. Hyunjin is standing there, waiting silently. Changbin is void of emotion as he looks at Hyunjin, only giving him a nod before walking away. Hyunjin swallows hard and, once Changbin is well gone, goes back into his room to find a distraught Seungmin.

"Hey," Hyunjin says meekly, "Everything all right?"

Seungmin takes a moment to respond, then says, "Oh, yeah... um... about that..."

Before Seungmin can begin, Hyunjin speaks up, "Hey. Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone, really."

"Ah, well.... it's just..."

"It's okay, Min. There are a lot of gay and bi idols."

"No! I'm not! I mean..."

"... Look, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but..."

Seungmin feels more panicked and distraught as he tries to find his words, and slowly he breaks down to tears. Hyunjin walks to him and puts his hands on his arms. Seungmin stays frozen, unable to speak, overwhelmed by his conflicted feelings as well as knowing that Changbin is upset with him. Hyunjin politely comforts him, then tries to calm him down.

"Hey... It's okay. What's got you so upset?"

"I'm not gay! It just happened... He... he has this power over me..."

"That's love, Minnie."

"No! I... I can't love him..."

"Why not?" Hyunjin asks plainly.

"It's not right... I shouldn't."

"Who said it's not right? Don't believe that just because it's taboo."

Seungmin looks down in shame. He knows he would never judge someone else for those kind of feelings, but he's been hating himself for weeks over this forbidden affair.

"Does he love you?" Hyunjin asks.

"Ah... I don't know... It's not like that," Seungmin says nervously, looking around for his clothes.

"Oh... I see."

"I don't know what it is. That's the problem... I've never been so confused in my life..."

"Love isn't easy..."

'It's... it's not love," Seungmin says, pouting.

"Do you want it to be?"

Seungmin is silent at first, then replies, "Changbin says I don't know what I want... maybe he's right."

"Sounds like you two were fighting?"

Seungmin is embarrassed again as he admits, "Yeah... we fight a lot."

Hyunjin rubs his shoulder and says, "I'm sorry, Min."

Seungmin sighs, "Ah, it's all right. We don't need to get into it. So, what happened with you?"

Hyunjin isn't ready to be the topic of conversation, and thinks for a moment before replying.

"They... picked someone else."

"What? Why? I thought they said you were all set."

"Yeah... well, they brought in some other guy at the last minute. I don't know. It was stupid."

"That's ... That sucks, I'm sorry."

"Ehh, I'll get over it. It's not as important as this, anyway... So... What are you going to do?"

Seungmin realizes what he's asking, and goes quiet again.

"I... I don't know... He doesn't want to talk right now... Maybe I should leave him alone for a while."

"Maybe... but if you have something to tell him, don't wait."

"I... have a lot to think about first..."

Hyunjin puts his arm around him, smiling, "Well... if you need someone to talk to... you know where I am."

"Ah... thank you, Hyun..."

"Especially... well, I hope you'll drop this notion that it's wrong. Don't be ashamed of your feelings."

Seungmin whimpers softly at his words, his body tense and torn again by the idea.

"I appreciate it..." Seungmin says, "I... think I'm going to take a walk... you can get settled in again..."

Solemn but thankful, he glances at Hyunjin with a fake smirk and then gathers the rest of his things and leaves.

.......................................................................

Meanwhile, rather than Chan seeking him out, Changbin has gone looking for Bang Chan, having his own crisis of mind and having nowhere else to go. He finds Chan in his room, getting ready for the day. Chan gives him a cheerful greeting, but can easily see the distress on Changbin's face. He stops what he's doing and faces him straight on.

"Can I... talk to you?" Changbin asks quietly.

Chan shows a hint of surprise, but then his concern takes over and he replies, "Of course, mate."

Changbin's posture is weak and he shuffles closer, sitting on the floor against one of the beds.

"What's going on?" Chan asks, sitting down next to him.

"I... I'm sorry... for the trouble we've caused."

"What? What trouble?"

"All of it... I guess.... I guess we shouldn't be doing this, so... I'm sorry."

Chan is speechless but immediately curious at the unusual words from his friend.

"Why are you saying that? I just need you to be careful."

"Seungmin seems to think so," Changbin says sadly, "Every time...."

Chan feels heartbreak as his friend's tears start flowing.

"Chan... I'm not forcing him! He says he wants me... and then..."

"Ey... it's all right..." Chan says, putting his arm around Changbin.

"I know I'm the one that started it... but he tells me it's special, then... he acts like it never happened."

Chan comforts him silently, letting him get out his frustration.

"He has a lot of doubt inside right now. You're caught up in it."

"But... I'm the one that caused it. I'm the one who kissed him first, the one who confused him."

Chan sits a moment in thought, trying to find a way to help him.

"Maybe you should cool it for a bit. Give him some space to figure it out."

Changbin looks down, blinking, tears falling into his lap.

"If I leave him alone... he won't come back. I know it."

"You don't know that, come on. I'm not going to let you talk this way."

Chan shakes Changbin by the shoulder and gets him to look up at him.

"Ey, mate. You need to get out of your head for a bit. Look, we have some time in the afternoon, let's go do something, just us, okay? You need to step back from this."

Changbin nods slowly, "Okay, Chan."

"Come on, get ready, we have to be out front in thirty. Get your mind off it and focus on work, okay?"

He nods again, they stand up and Changbin gives him a weak hug, while Chan squeezes him tight.

"It'll be all right, mate. Give it time."


	14. <Crumbling Edges>

No one would know the troubles in Seungmin's mind as they finish all their obligations for the day. He jokes cheerfully with the others, sighing in mutual exhaustion as they all head back to the dorm. He pays no mind to Changbin, who trails at the back next to Chan, while the determined leader is not letting him out of his sight. They are all chatting about what to have for late dinner, who is skipping their meal tonight, who should have to cook. But both Changbin and Chan are quiet, and while Chan is maintaining his positive demeanor, Changbin is gazing about with lifeless eyes, not even hearing what the others are saying. As Changbin heads directly to their room without saying a word, Chan hesitantly follows behind him but is stopped.

"Hey, Chan, aren't you gonna cook for us tonight?" Jeongin asks shyly.

"Eh, sorry, guys. I'm not having anything tonight, can you manage?"

"Chan, you should eat," Felix chimes in, "I know you skipped lunch already. Come on, I'll help."

Chan smiles and looks around at each of them, making a quick glance down the hallway. Changbin is already out of sight and Chan feels nervous, unable to reveal a hint of his concerns.

"Ehh... all right guys. Go pick out what you want and start preparing, give me a few minutes, yeah?"

"Yay!" Jeongin cheers, "Thank you Chan-hyung!"

Chan hurries to their room and finds Changbin sitting quietly on his bed.

"Ey, mate," Chan greets him softly as he closes the door.

Changbin doesn't look up as Chan walks over and sits next to him.

"Hey, look... I've gotta go make dinner. But... did you wanna talk or anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I know you're not fine. You're not gonna get away with lying to me, so just stop."

Changbin growls in frustration and falls onto his back.

"No, I'm NOT fine, but there's nothing to say. He'll talk to me when he wants to."

Chan waits a moment, then says, "Well, I think it's good that you're waiting. You need a break."

Changbin sits up again and replies sharply, "Oh, shut up Chan. You don't know what I need. The guys need their food, go deal with that instead of feeling sorry for me."

"Christ, fine. You're not listening anyway," Chan sighs and gets up, then turns back to him.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asks.

"No. Just leave me alone," Changbin says, laying down again.

As Chan walks off, he lectures Changbin, despite wanting to give up on him.

"This pity party isn't going to make you feel better and it's not going to get you closer to him."

"I don't care," Changbin replies flatly.

Chan sighs and leaves the room, locking the door before heading to the kitchen, his heart sunken. He does his best to perk up and after a while, he loses himself in the mood of the group and they prepare the meal happily. Changbin sulks in his room, wanting to be with his lover but not wanting to back down, still hoping that any moment Seungmin would find him and hold him again.

..............................................................

On the other side of the dorm, Seungmin is back in the room with Hyunjin and Han, continuing their chatter from earlier.

"Chan's cooking!" Han cheers, "You guys are in, right?"

Seungmin frowns and then replies, "I'm not hungry."

"What? You're crazy! What about you, Hyun?"

"Mmmm..." he ponders a moment, reading Seungmin's expression, then says, "Nah, I'm good. I'm tired."

"Sheez, okay then. More for me!" Han declares, walking out as quickly as he arrived.

The room is left quiet, the noise of the household in the background, and Hyunjin looks at Seungmin again.

"Having a bad day?" Hyunjin asks plainly.

"Hmm? Ah... don't worry about it."

"Come on, you can talk to me," he insists, walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Seungmin looks away, trying to keep calm under the pressure of his despair.

"It... was just hard seeing him today," Seungmin says, words coming slowly.

"I can imagine... You guys are good at hiding it. Honestly, I had no idea until..."

"Ahem... well... sorry about that..."

"Why are you apologizing? It's fine. I wish things were going better for you, that's all."

"He... told me to figure out what I want... I don't think he wants to talk to me otherwise."

"Well... do you... know what you want?" Hyunjin asks carefully, examining Seungmin's soft, pained face.

Seungmin sighs and sits down on his bed.

"I have so many feelings, I can't seem to sort them out."

Hyunjin sits next to him, cross-legged, and turns to face him.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," he says, taking Seungmin's hand.

"Sometimes, I just want it to end... But I can't walk away... I don't want to..."

Hyunjin pauses a moment, then responds, "He really has a hold on you."

Seungmin is embarrassed and suddenly feels nervous, as if he's said too much.

"It's complicated. It's not worth getting into right now," Seungmin says, trying to end the conversation.

"Come on... I stayed back to talk to you. I'll go eat if not."

"Ah... you don't have to..."

Hyunjin says, "Hey. I'm guessing you don't have anyone to talk to about this, right?"

"I talked to Chan, but... it didn't go well..."

"Oh?" Hyunjin is immediately intrigued.

"Not like that, he's been really understanding... but... it just didn't help."

"Well then... try me," Hyunjin says sweetly.

Seungmin laughs a little and sighs, "Okay..."

The two roommates spend the evening talking things over. Hyunjin listens intently while Seungmin tells him about his struggles, he responds kindly and tries to encourage him. The more Seungmin talks about Changbin, the more he misses him, and as their conversation concludes all he wants is to seek him out. He knows to get any time alone, he'll have to talk to Chan, and do so without the others taking notice. He listens for things to quiet down, then slips out to the main room as Chan is cleaning up after the meal. He pulls Chan aside and with a few whispered words, Chan agrees to leave the room for them tonight. Seungmin sits nervously about the dorm until everyone is in their rooms, then swallows hard and walks in to Changbin's room.


	15. <Seungmin Wants to Play>

"Bin..." he whispers, kissing his neck.

Changbin grumbles, "What do you want?"

"Talk to me..."

"I'm tired..." he sighs.

Seungmin snuggles him and asks, "Can I stay?"

"No..." he groans, squirming.

"Please," Seungmin whines, kissing him again, "I miss you..."

Changbin sighs, then puts his arms around him and pulls him close.

"Fine... just let me sleep..."

Seungmin cuddles him and they drift off, and in the early morning, Changbin stirs awake and finds Seungmin still in his arms. As soon as he moves, Seungmin is woken as well. They look sleepily at each other, then nuzzle and kiss without words. They keep their warm and rested feeling for a while, neither wanting to spoil the moment with the conversation they know they must have. Finally, Seungmin starts first.

"Bin... I'm sorry," he whispers in his ear, hugging him close, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Changbin is silent a long time and Seungmin tries not to get upset as he waits expectantly for some reply.

"You wanted to know what you are to me," Changbin says, "You need to tell me the same."

Seungmin is instantly anxious, still unprepared for an answer that he can't avoid giving.

"Bin... I don't know what this is, but... I've been crazy without you... I want you so much..."

"You want what you can't have," Changbin replies indignantly, "But as soon as you have me, you're ready to throw me away."

"No! I'm scared! I've never felt this way for anyone, let alone another man. I'm not trying to hurt you!"

"Just trying to protect yourself, without caring who you hurt in the process."

"I don't know what I'm doing, okay? I'm sorry!" Seungmin cries, hiding his face.

Changbin wants to throw more bitter words at him, but a part of him still feels to blame for everything. What started as a self-dare, a curiosity, an impairment of inhibition, had become something too alluring to pull away from. The first time he kissed him, he never thought it would end up here. Changbin realizes that he didn't know what he was doing either, beyond following the draw of his attraction to him.

"Min... it's okay... Come here..." Changbin says, hugging him close.

"When I'm with you, nothing else matters. But as soon as we're apart, I start thinking about all of it."

Changbin hesitates, then lets his guard down, holding Seungmin's hand.

"Is it so bad... this thing we have?"

"It's hard, Binnie... I don't want to get caught. I don't know whether I should be tough or submit, whether there is something to this or whether you are just playing with me. I don't know why I feel this way, but it won't go away, no matter how much I fight it. And every time I see you..."

He sighs and goes quiet, then says, "I feel like I don't have control anymore."

Changbin smiles a little.

"I make you lose control?" he asks, voice low and sultry, rubbing Seungmin's neck.

"Mmm... yeah... It scares me, but... unnh... I don't want to stop..."

"It's okay... it's exciting, right?" Changbin whispers, nuzzling and touching Seungmin more.

"Ahh... is that all this is... a thrill?"

"What do you want it to be?" Changbin's hands wander under Seungmin's shirt as he goes on.

"You should tell me first..." Seungmin sighs, smirking.

But Changbin is immediately annoyed by this response and pushes Seungmin away.

"I'm not playing this game," he says, laying on his back, arms crossed.

Seungmin pouts and thinks a moment, then gets close to Changbin again.

"I know a game we can play," Seungmin says, smiling seductively.

He reaches in his pants and massages himself, getting hard, and pulls his dick out for them both to see.

"Binnie... play with me..."

Changbin looks at him coldly, but then a wicked grin forms across his face and he laughs low.

"Let's see who cums first," Seungmin dares him with playful smugness.

"You really can't help yourself, can you?" Changbin snickers, channeling his frustration into humiliating him.

Seungmin grins and pleasures himself shamelessly next to Changbin, grabbing at him occasionally.

"Bin... don't you want to have fun with me?"

"I'm enjoying the view already."

"I want to see you too..."

"Why should I give you what you want? You keep misbehaving."

Changbin looks at Seungmin's face and feels an excited rush. His eyes longing for him, mouth parted in passion, Seungmin whimpers for Changbin to join him. Changbin toys with him a while, then finally reveals himself and starts slowly. They groan and kiss, both feeling an elated thrill, one hand firmly on their cocks and the other roaming about to explore and tease. Changbin quickly catches up to Seungmin's elevation and soon they are locked in a lover's trance.

Changbin watches Seungmin closely and sighs, "Min... you look so good... you've got me so hard... ohhh.."

"Ahh... come here, I want to feel you..."

Seungmin pulls Changbin's hips closer and caresses his mate's manhood before returning to his own again. They continue on, working themselves higher by rubbing their rigid heat together. Each time they touch, Seungmin throws his head back in a gasp, Changbin closes his eyes hard and suppresses his moans. As Seungmin looks back down to see the display of their pleasure, he smiles and sighs, a wave peaking within. He calls out softly to his lover and Changbin grasps his hip.

"Cum on me, here... yes...." Changbin says, guiding him towards his aching erection.

Seungmin covers Changbin in his hot load, and within moments he finishes himself off with his lover's sticky fluid. The two men kiss and lick each other's skin, uncaring of the mess between them, still riding their high. Seungmin grins and breathes heavy with satisfaction, while Changbin comes down hard as he worries already what the result of this encounter will be. His chest aches as emotion floods him, he holds back his tears as he speaks.

"Seungmin... please... tell me you still want this..."

"I... I do... I'm sorry I upset you," he says,

"How do I know you won't do it again?" Changbin asks sternly.

Seungmin doesn't reply at first, lowering his eyes.

"I'll... try to do better, Binnie."

Changbin sighs, dissatisfied with the answer, then gives him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Okay. Go before the others wake up."

Seungmin smiles and kisses him softly. Changbin pouts a little but then gives a cute smirk. He watches Seungmin clean himself up and leave, his heart still pounding anxiously, hoping against his fear of being wounded again.


	16. <Tension>

Changbin is looking in the mirror, checking his appearance and getting prepared. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to steady his nerves and draw up his energy. When he opens his eyes, he notices Seungmin in the reflection, on the other side of the room, talking to Hyunjin, laughing. He ignores them for a moment, trying to keep his focus, but then he glances again. He can't hear them over the noise of the room, but they are both smiling and at ease. His blood heats up as he watches them and within moments Seungmin looks his direction. Changbin pretends to fix his hair and sees Seungmin's expression go gloomy a moment before going back to his conversation. Changbin huffs, shaking his shoulders and centering himself again, blocking out his feelings. He can't be distracted now.

As they all are ready to leave, Seungmin smiles softly at Changbin, but he glares back at him then looks away. Seungmin tries to get his attention, then sighs and gives up. Hyunjin sees their interaction and sticks close to Seungmin, putting a hand on his shoulder. His innocent intentions of keeping Seungmin's spirits up is seen in turn by Changbin, who must keep a steady face while feeling a pit in his stomach. He must throw all his thoughts aside and keep everything in, which only makes his emotions boil hotter back at his room hours later.

He slams the door behind him, then Chan opens the door and follows him in.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Chan asks, his voice already loud and firm.

"I'm pissed off! Just leave me alone!"

"You need to calm down and stop letting this shit effect you!"

"I'm doing my job, so don't tell me how to feel!"

"You know when you act like this, it effects other people too. Like Seungmin, or me for that matter! Jisung even asked me what was wrong and I had to lie to him! I don't like being put in this place, Bin!"

Changbin stops pacing around the room and curses, then says quietly, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to."

"If you need something to take your mind off it then do some work."

Chan sees that Changbin has become subdued and walks over to him.

"I know this means a lot to you, but don't destroy yourself over it."

"I've... never had someone effect me like this..."

"Go get some time on your own, please. I'll let you off for a few things, just take a break, all right?"

Changbin nods and packs a few things, heading out of the dorm to find a quiet place to work. On his way out, he gets a text.

_Can I see you?_

He pouts and puts his phone away. While he stubbornly wants to ignore him, another part of him desperately wants to give in, and yet another wants to heed Chan's advice and stay away. He sighs and heads down the stairs and out to the quiet night. By burying his mind elsewhere, Changbin hopes to clear away the angry haze following him.


	17. <Changbin's Jealousy>

Two nights later, Changbin has still been spending most of his time away from the others. He has barely responded to Seungmin's texts or greetings, and by the third day of being ignored, Seungmin seeks him out. He checks all the rooms, the practice room, the gym, anywhere he can think of, until he finally wanders the halls of the studio rooms. Only a few are occupied, and from one he can hear the familiar voice of his mate practicing. He takes a deep breath and enters, interrupting him.

"What do you want?" Changbin asks quickly.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm working," Changbin states obviously.

"Chan wouldn't even tell me where you were, I spent a lot of time trying to find you."

Seungmin waits for a response but gets nothing.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Seungmin's voice is sharp and demanding.

"I'm not doing anything," Changbin replies, but his face betrays his annoyance.

"Yes you are! This isn't your normal game, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm just not in the mood today."

"Or yesterday, or the last three days?" Seungmin asks, then tries a softer approach, "Please, talk to me..."

Changbin grumbles and turns away stubbornly, but Seungmin persists, assuming he is playing hard to get.

"Binnie... Please..." he whines, throwing his arms around him.

"Stop trying to be cute."

Seungmin lets go and sighs, "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're acting different."

Changbin doesn't answer, just goes about his work. Seungmin throws his hands up.

"Damn it! I thought things were getting better, what did I do now?"

Changbin still won't speak and continues ignoring him.

Seungmin raises his voice, "I'm doing the best I can but that doesn't seem to be good enough for you!"

"Really?" Changbin finally stops what he's doing, "You and Hyunjin seem to be real buddies lately."

"Are you serious? That's what this is about?"

"Ever since he walked in on us, you've been acting different around him. Why?"

Seungmin scoffs and his posture gets defensive.

"It's awkward, okay? I'm just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, you're such a good boy. I'm sure you two are getting along real well."

"Geez, I can't believe you're being jealous!"

Changbin stands up suddenly, knocking his chair against the wall.

"What am I supposed to think, when you're always smiling and laughing around him? Then you're around me and you act like I'm the cause of all your suffering!"

"Well maybe you are!" Seungmin yells back.

Changbin laughs at his outlash.

"So, YOU accept my advances, YOU play the game with me, YOU keep coming back, but I'M the cause?"

Seungmin is crying now, but Changbin is numb to it.

"You really do blame me for this, don't you?" he says in disbelief.

Seungmin is too distraught to answer, leaving Changbin to continue pouring out his thoughts.

"You don't think I've suffered too?! Giving myself over and over, only to be rejected as soon as you feel any regret! Why do you keep lying to me, telling me you want it?!"

Seungmin is still silent and sobbing.

"Answer me!!"

"Stop bullying me!" Seungmin suddenly yells back at him.

Changbin watches as Seungmin throws his arms to his sides and fixes his eyes back at his, possessed with anger.

"I'm sick of fighting with you and being made to feel weak! You were supposed to make me feel tough! Instead you humiliate me, ignore me, and now this jealousy!"

Changbin's heart feels aflame as he wrestles with his emotions. Seungmin is standing up to him, putting him in his place, being tougher than he realizes, making him want him even more. Changbin knows that his jealousy is only driving their divide further, but he can't control his fear of losing him, his pain from being wounded once again.

"Well, I'm sick of you making me feel guilty! I let you in, just like you wanted! Then you use me and act like I forced you to do it!"

"That's because as soon as it's over, I have to go back to the way things should be, the way they were before! And the only way I can deal with it is to forget, to believe it's not true. If I think about it, I can't even look at you!"

"So you're ashamed of being with me, still pretending to be straight, good little Seungmin. Fine. If that's how you want it to be, get the hell out and come find me when you're done forgetting that you need a good fuck!"

Seungmin's jaw drops and he grimaces, looking away, then turns and leaves without a word. In the insulated silence of the work room, Changbin curses at the top of his lungs, then sinks back into his chair in tears.


	18. <Changbin's Resolution>

Changbin returns to the dorm and finds Chan in their room, getting ready for bed. Changbin drops off his stuff and stands silently, looking at Chan with a weary face. Chan walks over and gives him a hug.

"Hey, you all right?"

"I... I made things worse," Changbin barely gets his words out.

"What happened? Come on, sit down."

They sit on Chan's bed and Changbin starts crying softly. Chan puts his arm around him and waits.

"He found me and... we got in a fight... He said... I make him suffer..."

Changbin is barely breathing between his words, chest crushed with the weight of sadness.

"He's ashamed of us.... I got so mad..."

"Mate, you need to understand what he's going through. Be patient. If you really care for him, don't let this be the thing that ends it. And, well.... you really seem to love him, in your way...."

"My way... my way has just pushed him away. I don't know how I can get him back..."

"Just tell him how you feel. He must care about you too, I know he does. He wanted to make things better."

"I was so cruel to him... he'll never take me back."

"Just tell him you're sorry. Tell him..."

"I love him."

Chan stops speaking but his mouth hangs open. He's never heard Changbin say those words before.

"I have to tell him I love him. I have to give him everything, that's what he wants. It's... what I want too."

Chan finally comes to his senses and smiles.

"There ya go, mate. Just, you know, be sweet to him. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Changbin dries his eyes and sits quietly for a moment, resolving to let go of his fears and try again. He thinks of Seungmin's sweet, smiling face, the way they are together, and tries to push out the chaos surrounding them. He wants to go back to their playful struggle and be rid of the painful misunderstandings. He feels himself submit to his desire and his heart quakes with anticipation of saying the words he must say.

"I'm not waiting. I have to see him now."

"Okay. All right. Just be quiet when you come back, yeah?"

Changbin says nothing more and leaves, closing the door softly, checking that no one else is around. He steadies his shaking nerves and walks slowly past the main room to the other hallway, standing outside Seungmin's room for only a moment before reaching out his hand.


	19. <Too Close>

Changbin opens the door and walks in to find Seungmin laying across Hyunjin's lap, tears flowing, being comforted closely. Changbin's quivering heart drops and his muscles grow instantly tight.

"What the fuck is this?" he blurts out.

"Bin... we're just talking," Seungmin says, sitting up.

"I know what you're talking to him about! It's none of his fucking business!"

Seungmin stands up quickly and steps towards him.

"Excuse me?! I'll talk to whoever I want about whatever I want!"

Changbin gets in his face.

"What are you telling him? That I'm a jerk to you? That you didn't want it? What lies are you telling him?!"

"Get out! I'm not talking to you like this!"

"Yes, you don't need me anymore! You got what you wanted from me, you can move on to your new fuckboy!"

"GET OUT!" Seungmin yells, shoving Changbin towards the door.

Changbin regains his balance and stomps, then gives Seungmin a bitter, wounded glare. The two men stare at each other, but Changbin backs down after only a moment and turns away to leave. Seungmin starts crying again once Changbin is gone. Hyunjin walks over to him and gives him a hug, and Seungmin buries his face in his friend's shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" he sobs.

"You did the right thing, you stood up to him," Hyunjin responds.

"He's so mad at me..."

"Let him be mad. He'll come back and apologize eventually."

"He's been so upset lately. I feel like it's all my fault."

"Don't think like that. He's playing games with your mind, trying to make you submit to him."

Seungmin looks up at Hyunjin.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I've seen it before. He overreacts, takes things the wrong way. His mood dictates everything, right?"

Seungmin thinks about this idea for a while, then says, "I... I don't know..."

"Even when he submits to you, he's in control."

Seungmin's heart feels in a panic as he thinks back on all their encounters.

"He needs the power struggle, the constant test of your love," Hyunjin says.

"It's... not love..."

"He obviously loves you."

Seungmin swallows hard on hearing this.

"No... he... just uses me..."

Hyunjin puts his hand on Seungmin's face.

"You're just saying that because you're upset. Do you love him?"

"No... I can't love a man..."

"Tsk, forget that. Do you love him?"

"I don't want to be this way, Hyun!" he cries.

"Seungmin. You won't get through this until you accept yourself and let go of your guilt."

Seungmin cries softly a moment, then speaks up again.

"The first night he kissed me.... I couldn't believe it. But... I didn't want him to stop."

"How did you feel?"

"It felt so good. It was dangerous and exciting, but also... it fulfilled something I didn't know I wanted."

"What do you think of him?"

Seungmin hangs his head and sighs.

"Sometimes I hate him. Sometimes I envy him. But I can never resist him. He does something to me, he has this power over me. It makes me feel like I'm not myself. But then sometimes... he shows this side of himself... and it's all I want... Like walking through a desert to find an oasis."

"Seungmin..."

He looks up at Hyunjin, who gives him a sweet smile.

"You don't deserve to be hurt like that."

"I know... But I've hurt him too..."

Hyunjin pulls Seungmin in for a long hug.

"Love doesn't have to hurt," he whispers in Seungmin's ear.

Hyunjin flashes his eyes and kisses him on the lips, lingering softly as Seungmin is stunned.

"I can... make it better..." Hyunjin says, brushing Seungmin's face.

Seungmin takes Hyunjin's hand and smiles, giving him an innocent kiss on his fingers.

"Ah... Hyun... it's okay... I want to try to work things out... I'm sorry."

Hyunjin smiles again.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I could help you decide."

Seungmin is taken aback as he realizes that Hyunjin forced his feelings in a direction, the path he is compelled to follow. Somehow, he has to get through to Changbin, to find that radiant jewel hiding underneath all the aggression and frustration. But now that he's finally resolved, the distance between them is greater than ever, the walls built by Changbin higher and more treacherous. Seungmin thanks Hyunjin with a hug and gathers his things, leaving to take a walk and clear the mess in his head.


	20. <Changbin Captures Hyunjin>

"I know you've had your eye on him," Changbin growls, "Trying the soft approach?"

"Hmph. Well, your tough guy act doesn't seem to be working, so I thought I'd try."

Changbin's blood heats up quickly and he steps forward aggressively to grab Hyunjin by the neck.

"Did he fuck you?" he hisses.

"Hnngh... no, it's not like that..."

Changbin lets go and Hyunjin massages his throat, recovering his breath.

"You're right... He's let you get closer than I could ever get."

Hyunjin sees Changbin's defeated expression and is curious.

"Bin. I don't care what happens. But... we need to help him get through this. He's in a lot of pain."

Changbin's dark eyes grow sadder as he thinks about Seungmin's suffering.

"That's why I'm here... I'm going to put an end to this."

Hyunjin tilts his head and looks over Changbin.

"What's your plan?"

Changbin steps forward again, hands poised.

"You're coming with me. Don't resist or I'll force you."

Hyunjin laughs, "Oh please. That crap isn't going to work on me."

Changbin grabs Hyunjin's wrist and twists it hard, leaning up close to his face.

"You want him, right? Here's your chance."

Hyunjin opens his mouth to speak but holds back, choosing not to tell Changbin that he was already rejected.

Hyunjin snickers and replies, "Okay, Binnie."

"Don't call me that," Changbin grumbles, not letting him go.

"Aww, does he call you that? What if your little plan backfires? He knows how sweet I am."

Changbin smacks Hyunjin sharply across the face, who only laughs in response, annoying Changbin further.

"Shut your pretty mouth and go on."

Hyunjin smiles a little, silently following, intrigued by what might await him. With Hyunjin in custody, Changbin sets up his plan, then hurries to find Seungmin.


	21. <The Offering>

"I think we should talk," Changbin says flatly.

Seungmin swallows nervously and begins, "I've been wanting to talk to you. Please, I want to explain..."

"Wait. Let's go somewhere that we won't be bothered."

Seungmin's chest aches with anxiety as he follows Changbin, who leads him to an unknown building not far down the street. The place seems empty, with no sounds to be heard as they travel down a set of stairs to a dark corridor, then finally to a locked room. Changbin opens the door and pushes Seungmin inside, following behind quickly. In a dim, dusky light, Seungmin gasps as he sees someone tied face-down to a desk, naked, groaning softly. His heart races as he quickly realizes who it is.

"What the hell?" Seungmin stutters.

Changbin's voice cuts through him, "This is what you want, isn't it? Someone who won't fight you, someone soft to make you feel tough. He won't talk back, he'll do whatever you say. You don't have to deal with his moods and he'll give you everything without resistance."

"Oh my god, Hyunjin..."

"Don't worry, he wants it. I've seen him trying to get you for weeks. And now you can get what you want too. Go on."

"Bin..."

"It's what you want, right? No more fighting, no more games?"

Seungmin stands in stunned silence as Changbin walks up behind him, whispering in his ear.

"If you want him instead... it's okay."

Seungmin turns to him and shakes his head.

"No... I don't want anyone else..."

Changbin looks up at Seungmin and his eyes go soft.

"You don't? You... really mean it?" he asks quietly.

"Yes..."

Seungmin holds his face and kisses him deeply, then slips his arms around him.

"I don't care how much it hurts... I want to be with you."

Changbin's voice shakes, "I don't want it to hurt... I want you to feel good when you're with me."

"We can get better. I want to try."

Changbin smiles a little and snuggles him close. After a moment, Seungmin pulls away and looks over at their hostage.

"Let him go, Bin, please."

"And end the fun already?"

"What...?"

"Let's give him a good time."

"No! Binnie... I can't..."

"It's okay... I'll be right here."

Seungmin's legs go weak and he feels warm all over.

"Is this... what you want?" he asks, shaking, clinging to Changbin for balance.

He flashes Seungmin his charm with a devilish smile and pulls him close.

"You need your final lesson... Be a good boy and show me what you've learned."

Seungmin is aware of that surreal feeling once again, like he's not there, like he's not himself. He knows there's a part of him distancing itself from what he's doing, but the allure of fulfilling his lover's desires is all that guides him. His mind comes back down again as he feels Changbin pressing against him, unbuttoning his pants, sliding his hands down the front to grab him. Seungmin is trembling and hesitating, making no move to initiate.

"Let me help," Changbin whispers, "Don't be shy."

Changbin massages Seungmin to hardness, kissing him on the shoulder, trying to relax him.

"It's okay. He wants it," Changbin says, then turns to Hyunjin, "Don't you?"

"Mm... yes, please..." he moans in response.

"Go on."

Seungmin looks at Changbin one more time for reassurance, then finally takes over, preparing himself. He looks down at his helpless roommate, breathing heavy with nervousness and sexual thrill, and slowly brings himself closer. Changbin watches, close to Seungmin's side, as his partner penetrates another man. Hyunjin groans with pleasure and squirms, opening himself without hesitation, his own secret wishes being fulfilled. Seungmin works slowly and carefully, his mind still processing the sensations coursing through his tense body.

"How does he feel?" Changbin asks, one hand rubbing his cock, the other gripping Seungmin's side.

"Ahhh... he's hot... soft...."

"Does it feel good?"

"Binn..." he whines.

"It's okay. I want you to enjoy it."

"Unnh... It feels wrong... Why does it feel good..."

"Don't hold back. Don't feel guilty. Take control. Use him and show me how you would fuck me."

Seungmin finally lets go of the tension in his body, succumbing to pleasure, his nerves fiery and alive as Changbin's wicked words send him into a passionate frenzy. He grabs Hyunjin's waist and leans in further, giving him all his length, and Hyunjin responds with a long sigh, struggling against the ropes digging into his skin. Changbin moans under his breath, his body electric from the sound of Seungmin's whimpering. He moves his hand down Seungmin's buttocks and squeezes him firmly.

"He's helpless. What are you going to do to him?"

"Ahhh... I... I don't know...."

"Spank him. Teach him not to try stealing you from me."

"Yes, Bin..."

As if possessed, Seungmin suddenly strikes Hyunjin sharply on the ass, the snap piercing the moans that fill the room. Hyunjin groans then laughs softly, a perverse smile on his lips.

"He likes it," Changbin says, then louder, "You are a sick little fuckboy, aren't you?"

Hyunjin only laughs again in response as Seungmin continues driving him steadily, smacking his soft flesh again. After several slaps, Hyunjin tightens his body and resists his bondage, jerking hard against Seungmin. He reacts by grabbing his hips and slamming into him, gritting his teeth. As the pressure increases, Seungmin goes faster.

"Yes... that's my naughty boy. Fuck him harder, just like you would do me."

Seungmin lets out a breathy moan while Changbin rubs his chest and presses his hardness against him. Seungmin's nails dig into Hyunjin's skin as he ferociously fucks him, and their hostage can only give in completely, powerless. Seungmin closes his eyes and concentrates, trying to get himself higher, partially for his own release but also to give Hyunjin mercy. With the feeling of two men surrounding him, he gasps as he senses himself getting close.

"That's it..." Changbin growls, teasing his own cock against Seungmin's ass.

"Ahhh... Binnnn..."

"I'm right here. Cum for me."

"Kiss me," Seungmin begs.

Changbin slides his hand up Seungmin's chest and grabs his neck, turning his head, leaning to plant his plump lips firmly on his mouth. They tongue and nibble each other as Seungmin cums hard, his final thrusts deep and involuntary. Hyunjin groans and sighs but Seungmin doesn't linger, retreating and slowly dropping to his knees. Changbin looks down at Hyunjin's pinkened, sweaty skin for a moment, then he finds Seungmin and kneels down next to him. Catching his breath, Seungmin looks up at Changbin with timid eyes.

"Did I... do good?"

Changbin chuckles softly and replies, "Yes, Min, you did good. But I think you still have more to learn."

Changbin kisses him softly while Hyunjin's sighs are heard nearby. Changbin looks over to the table.

"It wouldn't be very nice to leave him like this, would it?"

Seungmin smirks a little, then they slowly stand, clinging to each other's sides. They look down at their ravaged mate, who lightly tugs against his restraints, whimpering. Changbin unties Hyunjin and turns him over, his tight, nimble body exposed for them both to admire.

"He's been sweet to you, hasn't he?" Changbin asks, his fingers caressing his lover's face.

Seungmin feels ashamed and has no reply.

"You should thank him... show him how grateful you are."

Seungmin opens his mouth to complain, but says nothing, giving a submissive look. Changbin pulls Hyunjin up to his feet, then pushes him to his knees without hesitation. He grunts from the harsh landing and squirms as Changbin grabs his shoulder.

"Stay put and keep your hands off him," Changbin growls.

Hyunjin smiles in amusement at Changbin's perverse, territorial behavior, then looks down to see Seungmin before him, subdued eyes sparkling and entranced. Seungmin takes a deep breath, then put his lips around Hyunjin's soft cock. He gasps at the warm feeling, closing his eyes, enjoying a sexual release that he has dreamed of for weeks. Ever since he discovered Seungmin's secret, he longed for him, and as he opens his eyes again to see his roommate taking in his long, rigid manhood, he shudders with euphoric satisfaction. Losing himself in the moment, Seungmin licks and sucks passionately, thinking of all the long, forlorn nights that Hyunjin comforted him.

Despite his thrill, Changbin still feels the sting of jealousy as he watches Seungmin service another man. He leaves his side and walks behind Hyunjin, grabbing his head firmly. They both watch as Seungmin sucks him off, then Changbin leans down and hisses in his ear.

"See that? This is the only time you get to have him. You'd better appreciate it."

"Unnnh..."

"If you get too close to him again, you'll have to deal with me punishing you, and you won't enjoy it."

Seungmin pauses and looks up at them. But instead of protesting, he laughs wickedly and enjoys the sight of his tough lover's energy in action. He doesn't hesitate taking Hyunjin in his mouth again and Changbin smiles at his obedience. He returns to Seungmin's side and watches the spectacle for a moment, then kneels down and grabs his ass, spreading it firmly, exhaling as he gazes on his sweet prize.

"This belongs to me, you know that, right?"

Changbin teases him slowly and Seungmin sighs, "Yes..."

"No one else fucks you, only me."

Changbin licks his lips then dives his tongue inside Seungmin's hole, causing him to gasp. He leans his hips out further, giving him room to go deeper. Seungmin cries out as his loins are overwhelmed by the feel of his lover's wet stimulation.

"Ahhh, Binn... it feels good! Don't stop!"

He starts sucking Hyunjin faster, keeping his movements short and precise. Changbin continues eating his ass, groaning and slurping in delight, hands gripping him possessively. Hyunjin's moans increase and he can't help but reach out to Seungmin. He gets only a brief sensation of soft skin on his fingertips before his hand is slapped away. Seungmin has stopped and is glaring at him.

"Don't touch me," he growls.

Changbin chuckles and strokes Seungmin's long thighs. "That's my boy. Now finish him off."

As Seungmin resumes, Hyunjin leans back and sighs, concentrating on the soft lips wrapped around him. Changbin grabs Seungmin's hips and pulls himself forward, entering him easily after all his preparations. Seungmin suppresses a groan as he takes in both of his partners completely, his body burning with passion. As the two young men use their mate for their pleasure, Seungmin's mind is both fully present, aware of every sound and sensation, but also a million miles away, surrendered completely to a purifying emptiness of thought. When his focus comes back, Hyunjin is whimpering and bucking, ready for release.

Seungmin remains locked on him as he cums, but he leaves most of the mess on Hyunjin's lap and leans back, coughing and catching his breath. Changbin grabs Seungmin's waist and pulls him up, still thrusting, and wraps his arms around his chest, keeping him close. Seungmin moans and gasps happily as his lover has his way with him, while Hyunjin contentedly watches the show being performed in front of him. Changbin calls out as he hugs Seungmin from behind, rocking him sweetly, his heart fearlessly giving itself away.

He lets out a low groan, overcome by physical and emotional release, desperately clinging to his treasure, never wanting to let go of that which he risked his heart and life for. He finally releases him and lays down on the carpet, closing his eyes, calming his pulse and breath. He opens his eyes again to see Seungmin still kneeling, motionless, staring at the ground. Changbin gets up and walks over, pulling Seungmin to his feet slowly. They exchange a silent gaze, but within moments Seungmin is crying, head buried in Changbin's shoulder.

"Hey... what's wrong?"

Seungmin lifts his head and looks at him, lips quivering. Changbin fears for a moment, seeing tears in his lover's eyes, that he is about to face another change of heart, another rejection.

"Binnie... I'm in love with you..."

Changbin's expression goes soft and he pulls him in for a long, sincere kiss.

"Oh... My sweet, savage boy... I love you... My good boy, my naughty boy... I want everything that you are."

They both smile and sigh nervously, taking each other's hands.

"I want it to be real. I'm not ashamed. I know we have to hide it but... I won't deny you."

Changbin's heart aches with relief at Seungmin's words, he suddenly becomes shy and looks away. Seungmin follows his gaze and kisses him sweetly on the cheek. After a moment, they are both aware of Hyunjin, partially dressed and sitting on the table, watching them curiously. The two lovers stare at him blankly, then Hyunjin laughs and smiles.

"Aww. It's so adorable. It's too bad you have to hide it, you're so cute together."

Seungmin and Changbin both turn playfully aggressive and protest, only making Hyunjin chuckle more.

Hyunjin finishes getting dressed and hops to his feet, clearing his throat.

He asks plainly, "Are you done with me? I'm hungry."

Changbin smirks and responds, "Hmm. Yes. Remember what I said, though."

Hyunjin flashes a devilish smile at him and says, "Ha. Just treat him well and you have nothing to worry about."

Changbin squints at him and instinctively takes Seungmin's arm, continuing his dominating stare as Hyunjin walks out, leaving the two men alone. They are quiet and shy for a moment, then Changbin takes a deep breath and regains his strength, pulling Seungmin against him, both still naked and sticky with sweat. Seungmin sighs as Changbin pecks and nibbles at him, grateful to finally have his deepest desires fulfilled. But he stops after a while, thinking about what Hyunjin said, remembering all the times he was harsh or cruel to his partner.

Changbin looks at Seungmin, hand grasping his neck gently, and speaks softly, "I want to treat you well. I know I can be rough... if I go too far, push back... I have more to learn too..."

Seungmin bites his lip shyly and whispers, "It's okay... I like what we have... You've shown me so much..."

He gives Changbin a long kiss.

"Thank you for showing me what's in your heart."

"It's you..."

They share another tender moment before resigning to the call of reality. But as they slowly put on their clothes and remove all trace of activity, they give each other glances and sweet smiles, their love for each other finally flowing freely. Before they leave, they embrace one last time, knowing that they have each other to lean on and lift up in times ahead, their only act or game to play is to keep their love secret, to hide their longing for another sweet escape together.


End file.
